Spideypool: Finding The Time For Love
by RandomCitizen995
Summary: As Peter sits on a skyscraper and remembers about how his life has been for the past year he reflects on his relationship with Deadpool, from how they met to where they are now. He remembers what is keeping them apart and wonders if things are going to be alright. Contains a lot of angst(?), lots of fluff and sex, with time for cuddling afterwards. A bit long perhaps, but hopeful


Watching the sunset in New York after a long day had always had a calming effect on Peter, whether it was in spring, summer, fall or even winter. Watching the sun slowly set over the horizon and enjoying it was obviously a pretty universal feeling, but watching it from the top of a tall skyscraper building was something else. Watching the sun's rays hit the buildings below around him, illuminating the windows and the people around gave a sense of calm to his life that he could not fully understand, nor had he any desire to do so. He did not remember exactly how long he had done this, sitting on a rooftop and watch the sunset. As far as Peter could recall it had started when he became Spider-man, although he was sure he had done it before that as well, although that had been from his bedroom window and not from a skyscraper. The routine had begun by him fighting bad guys after school and helping people, which as you can imagine takes up not only ones free time, but also energy. Thusly, he had begun eating sandwiches and other cheap meals after crime fighting. He was a growing boy after all; he needed the energy! Or so he told himself as he wolfed down the same bag of candy he had bought from the convenience store all year, somehow not tiring of the taste. Since Peter was tired after fighting crime after a long day, or sometimes just swinging around the city looking for crime or people to help, he didn't really feel like swinging all the way home and change his outfit before eating. Instead he would find a nice, desolate spot that was not covered in bird feces and eat his meal in silence.

And today was no different; Peter was sitting on a rooftop watching the sunset, a hot cup of coffee in his hands that he was holding onto. Well… Some things were different he supposed. He didn't go to high school anymore, instead being university student, part-time photographer and apparently also a full-time superhero. The latter was the reason for his visit on the rooftop. These days Peter was so busy with his studies, work and superhero work that he didn't really have time to sit still on a rooftop for an hour every day to watch the sunset. He had obligations. Responsibilities. Lots of them. And… He also had a boyfriend. Yep, he had landed himself a boyfriend, which was a surprise to him, but one that he was glad for. And it wasn't just anyone, oh no. It was the infamous merc with a mouth, Deadpool.

Yes, that one. The loudmouth. The psychopath. The murderer. Peter had heard it all and tenfold over from pretty much everyone he asked about Deadpool, which of course weren't too many. And Peter knew Wade had problems, more than he would probably ever know of. And yet he had fallen in love with him and was dating him. How had that happened? Well… Their relationship had been a looong process, of which there had been ups and downs to be sure. Peter had initially admired Deadpool a bit, what with how free his lifestyle was and how much money he was making. The main part of course was the Wade killed his enemies, and secretly Peter wondered if he shouldn't do the same, seeing as how his bad guys kept crawling back and hurting his loved ones over and over. Of course once he had seen the dark side Deadpool had to his life Peter had turned away from him and his way, seeing how wrong it was to do what Deadpool did. But he found himself coming back to the merc, wondering if not just maybe his life would be better if he killed his villains instead of restraining himself like he always did. While Peter pondered over the lifestyle Deadpool had, Wade himself had taken an interest in Peter. Now, to say an "interest" was an understatement. The mercenary would constantly make sexual innuendos towards Peter about his "bubble butt" or "perfect ass sent from heaven" as he so liked to call it. While Peter knew the merc tried to get a reaction from him he was secretly thankful he wore a mask that covered his face so the mercenary would not see his flustered face whenever he complimented him like that.

The compliments were pretty consistent in the beginning of them getting to know each other, but once they saw each other more regularly they toned down, and Peter started to see the real Wade, not façade he put up for the world to see. And it turned out that beneath the smirking mask was a man with a tragic past, deep wounds and a lot of insecurities and regret. Peter had not known the full extent of the internal and physiological wounds Wade had until they had known each other for several years and moved on from enemies to acquaintances to work-friends to actual friends. It had happened after a major battle in New York: Peter had been swinging through the city, looking for anyone that needed help when he had spotted Deadpool leaning against a wall on a building, blood running down his stomach and from his mask. When he had landed Wade had only offered a small smile through his mask and had told him he would be fine, and that Peter should "swing by another time when he was more… Presentable". But even though Peter knew that Wade would recover with his healing factor he still insisted to see the wounds, and despite Wade's protests he moved closer. He tried to lift Wades mask to take a look at the wound, but before Peter, or even his spider sense, could react Wades hand had caught his wrist faster than a cobra strikes its prey.

"Don't touch my mask."

Wade had said, in a low voice that sent shivers down Peter's spine. Peter had initially been shocked and then angry at Wade, whom he was trying to help. But when he looked at Wade who had let go of his hand felt shame radiate from him and Peter's anger immediately subsided. Peter quietly asked why Wade didn't want him to see his face, and Wade had chuckled.

"I think you know by now why I don't like to show my face to anyone. The suit is red so you can't see my blood and the mask is there so you can't… Well, see my face."

Wade looked at Peter at the moment, a faint smile on his lips, or at least what Peter thought was a smile as the mask was still covering his face. Wade pointed at Peters face with his index finger and then reminded him of the fact that he too was wearing a mask to hide his face. Peter furrowed his eyebrows under his mask and replied that yes, he was wearing a mask to protect his identity, but everyone knew Deadpool was Wade Wilson, so why bother with the mask?

"You know why…I'm not just ugly on the inside; I'm also ugly on the outside. I'm trying to be nice here and save you from having to look at my horrifying, Freddy Krueger pizza face Spidey."

Peter lowered his hand and was silent for a moment, watching Wade close his eyes and take deep breaths; blood was still dripping from his head and Peter was starting to get concerned over the fact that it had not stopped yet. Normally he would be angry at the mercenary for being so stubborn, but something in his voice made him stop himself.

"I just… Don't want you to look at me like that."

Wade murmured the words, almost so quietly that Peter didn't catch them. His eyes were half opened, not looking at Peter but instead staring off into the distance. Peter asked Wade what he meant and the mercenary sighed and replied softly:

"The same way everyone who has seen my face looks at me, with either disgust, pity or just not at all. If you see my face I can guarantee one of those things will happen, and I don't want that. I… I want to still be your friend if that's alright, and I would prefer it if it wasn't made awkward by you seeing my ugly face and being reminded of it every time you look at me even when I have the mask on."

Wade had said the last part in a hurry, and Peter could see that the hand that Wade was not covering his stomach with was clenching. Peter was quiet for a moment before gently putting his hand on Wades shoulder. The larger man looked at him and Peter locked eyes with him.

"Listen. I have heard a lot about you… But I also know a lot about you Wade."

Wade perked up at the fact that Peter had addressed him by his name for the first time, and Peter smiled softly under his mask as he continued.

"Now, I would hope that you knew me well enough that you would know that I would not laugh at how you look, or stop being your friend because of how you look."

Peter said the words as carefully as he could and with as much conviction as he could put into his words and gaze as he looked at the mercenary. Wade looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before sighing and giving Peter a small nod before looking down into his lap, averting his gaze from Peters own intense gaze.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Peter flinched a bit at the remark, but ignored it and bit his lower lip as he gently lifted his hands towards Wades mask and rolled it up slowly. There was so much blood that Peter couldn't see Wades skin properly at first, but when the mask was completely off he could see all the scars that ran across the mercenary's head. Peter inhaled sharply at the sight, and Wade winced as he gritted his teeth. Peter had heard stories about how Wade had been experimented on like Wolverine, but this… This was more than he had imagined. The wound from which the blood was pouring from was above Wade's right eyebrow, and it looked like a bullet had gone through his head. Wade didn't seem to care though as he was currently staring intently at his own lap in dead silence, waiting for Peter to say something.

"It looks like a bullet has gone through your head… But it looks like it has started to heal so I think you'll be fine."

Wade offered a bitter grin as he muttered

"I'll never be "fine"."

Peter dropped his hands and bit his lower lip, trying to find words of comfort for Wade, although he did not know what to say. There was no way of sugarcoating it: the man had a lot of scars, and anyone who saw it would probably have a strong reaction, Peter included. But Peter didn't feel revolted by the sight, instead feeling sad for what Wade had gone through. He wanted to say he was sorry, but he knew Wade didn't want his pity.

"Well if you're done looking at my wound and godforsaken face I think I'll just find another rooftop to bleed out on thank you very much."

Wade said in a gruff voice, standing up slowly and turning away from Peter. Before Peter knew what he was doing his left hand had reached out to grab Wade's right arms wrist, which caused the mercenary to stop walking away, but not to turn around and face him. Peter swallowed and tugged on Wade's arm.

"Look at me."

Wade clenched his fist, and Peter tried again.

"Please Wade."

Wade turned halfway around and looked down on Peter, his eyes filled with sadness and rage, all mixed up together. Peter took a deep breath before talking.

"Look. You have a lot of scars. But… I don't care about that Wade. You're still the same person I have gotten to know, and nothing will change that. We're still friends if that's what you want."

Wade only scoffed and began pulling his arm away from Peters grasp as he looked away.

"Sure we are."

Peter gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the mercenary's arm, which now flinched a bit at the added pressure as he looked at his arm and then Peter.

"Why can't you see that I don't care about the scars? I'm not going to start looking down on you, and I'm not going to stop hanging around with you because I saw the scars!"

Wade gritted his teeth, squinted his eyes and started to pull his arm away, but Peter tightened his grip to keep him from going away and… Crack. Peter had broken Wade's bones with his enhanced super strength. Peter didn't realize what had happened at first, but when Wade swore loudly it clicked inside his brain and he let go, causing Wade, who had been trying to pry his arm away from Peter, to fall backwards. Wade landed with his arm hitting the ground and Peter could hear a loud groan from Wade as the man felt even more pain while he swore under his breath.

Peter immediately panicked and crouched down to help Wade, but the man held out his left arm to stop Peter from advancing, which made Peter feel even worse about what he had done. Wade scooched backwards a bit so he could lean back on a wall and sighed as he took a look at his broken arm shaking it slightly and watching it dangle. Peter fidgeted with his hands as he tried to find the right words.

"I- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to – Wade I-"

Wade held up the hand that was attached to an arm that wasn't broken and gave Peter a small reassuring smile. Peter stopped talking as Wade laid his broken arm across his own lap. Wade sighed as he closed his eyes, leaned his head back on the wall and smiled coyly as he spoke.

"With a vice grip like that I think the appropriate name for you would be lobster-man."

At that moment Peter was once again thankful for the fact that he was wearing a mask, because underneath it his face just turned as red as a boiled lobster or a tomato. Wade laughed a bit as he seemed to know that Peter was embarrassed what he had done, and after a short while his laughter died down and he stared out over sky.

"I'm sorry Spidey, I... I guess after all this time I have convinced myself that no one could possibly care for me or love me with these scars on my body…"

Wade looked back at Peter, giving him a small smile as his gaze settled on him.

"So when someone finally tries to get close to me my first instinct is to push them away… It seems it is easier for me to think that people would hate me than to think someone could accept me."

Peter stared at Wade, not sure what he was supposed to say; he had thought for sure that Wade would be furious with him, but instead the mercenary killing machine was apologizing to him? For once the quippy web-slinger was at a loss for words.

Wade was silent as well, instead fixating on his arm and trying to see how bad the damage was. Peter took a deep breath, trying to think of the best way to say what he wanted.

"Look Wade, I understand why you don't want people to see your face, but I promise you that I will not treat you differently because of them, alright?"

Wade looked at Peter silently for a brief moment before he slowly started to rise from the ground, and with some difficulty he managed to stand up and put his mask halfway back on, looking down. Peter looked at him, seeing the scars on his face and seeing how much Wade seemed to hate it when someone saw them. Peter opened his mouth and tried to mend things between them.

"I know that you hate those scars, but… How you love yourself is how you teach others to love you Wade. Putting yourself down over them and then make jokes about yourself sends out the wrong signals, and people will pick up on them…"

Wade lifted his head, not looking at Peter, but definitely listening. Peter took a deep breath and continued on, fidgeting nervously with his hands.

"I don't think you should be ashamed of your scars, they're proof that you've survived. I mean… I think they look pretty cool."

Peter almost instantly regretted the last part he said as Wade looked at him for a moment with an eyebrow raised, and Peter smiled nervously under his mask as he thought that he was about to get an earful from the mercenary of how stupid that comment was. But Wade did not scream at him; instead he started to chuckle before laughing quite loudly, staring up into the blue sky for a moment before looking back at Peter with a smile painted across his scarred face.

"So I guess I'll see you around then?"

Wade said it casually as he was facing Peter halfway, one part of him in Peter's direction and the other towards the exit of the rooftop. A smile appeared on Peters face as the tension had gone away and as he answered quickly.

"Uhm, Yeah, sure!"

As Wade nodded and began to turn around Peter took one step forward and said the second thing he would instantly regret saying without thinking that day:

"And, I mean since you showed me your face I guess I could-"

Before Peter had finished his sentence Wade quickly spun around, waving his left hands index finger in the air.

"I think seeing my face is enough for today. Besides, as much as I'd like to think that rooftops are places for private conversations, there is always the chance of someone seeing you. And if it's not someone in the city it might as well be Google Earth you know. Always taking pics."

Wade smiled and Peter realized he was right and pulled away his hands that had gone up to his face to pull off his mask. The two of them decided that they would "see each other around", which became a more frequent occurrence as time went on.

Even though Peter had not revealed his secret identity to Wade on that day, that first true meeting between them had been the first step towards a deeper relationship. Pretty soon they were meeting each other not by coincidence, but because they had exchanged numbers and hanged out. That lead to many more conversations on rooftops, and eventually Peter revealed his identity to Wade. The two grew closer after that, and after a particularly devastating wound that Wade had taken, from which Peter had not thought the man would recover from, Peter had revealed his growing feelings for Wade.

Wade in turn had a hard time believing him, still holding on to the firm belief that he was un-loveable and that he had somehow "tricked" Peter into loving him. After a few more tries Wade yielded and the two started dating, which was both new and old for Peter. He had dated before, but never with a fellow super-hero. Well, super-hero might be a strong word for Wade, but the man had come around since he had gotten to know him.

In an effort to change he had stopped killing people, trying to follow in the example of Captain America (although Wade sometimes muttered that the "good ol' cap had also killed a few people). He was currently working for the X-men, helping young mutants test their powers and teaching them how to use them. Turns out being immortal makes for a pretty good test-dummy for kids with explosive powers. And it seemed like the kids liked him as well, especially Evan, the reincarnated clone of apocalypse. Yeah. That one. Peter was not quite sure how Wade had managed it, but Evan looked up to him like a father, which in turn spurned Wade to commit even harder to set a good example.

When they had first started to date Wade would come over a few times to his apartment. And almost every time Wade would tell Peter that he should not have to live like that, not a superhero like him! Peter had tried to change the conversation and had told Wade that he was fine with it, though in truth he did long for a better apartment that actually had warm water all year round. Eventually Wade would "accidentally" break something that was on the verge of breaking and replace it with a brand new version. Peter always scolded him for doing it, but he couldn't complain when his daily life improved immensely. Eventually his birthday came around, and Wade said that he wanted Peter to write a list of everything that didn't work in his apartment, or whatever was not working well enough. Peter had only laughed at that, but when he sat down and actually began to write down everything he could think of he found that the list was quite long. He had planned to get rid of the list as not to burden Wade with his economic problems (working as a part-time photographer for J. Jonah Jameson's didn't pay that well, even though he was the guy with the best pictures of Spider-Man in New York). However, before he could get rid of it Wade had snatched it from him.

"Give it back Wade!"

Peter said the words flustered and angry, trying to grab it from his tall and muscular boyfriend, who was holding the list above his head and reading it as best he could with one hand on the paper and the other holding onto Peters head, holding the smaller male at an arms distance from him. Peter huffed and stormed off. Wade stood in the hallway in silence looking over the paper. "Jesus. So many things were written here" Wade thought to himself before the paper was ripped from his hands. Peter had gone to fetch his web-shooters and had shot a web across the room and ripped the list from Wade. What was left in Wades hand was a small piece of the list between his thumb and index finger. Peter was flustered as he ripped the remaining pieces of paper and stormed off to throw them in the trash can. When he came back Wade was silent, looking at the apartment around him.

"Look Wade."

Peter said the words with a firm tone, annoyed that his boyfriend wasn't looking at him.

"I know we are together, but that doesn't mean you should buy me a bunch of things like some kind of a damn… Sugar daddy!"

The last part caught Wade's attention, and he stared at Peter and then slowly nodded at him.

"Alright. I understand Peter."

Peter let out a long exasperated breath before nodding. Wade then turned around and walked out, leaving Peter feeling bad about how he had shouted at Wade. But he did not want Wade to keep buying him things all the time; he shouldn't have to, and Peter felt like he needed Wade to understand that he wanted, no, needed to be independent.

Wade, being the goddamn klutz of a man that he was, had of course not listened to a word that he had said to him.

When Peter came back from a long day of work about a week later he found a note on his door, which was an address to a place in the inner city. It had Wade's signature on it, so Peter did not feel uneasy when he walked towards his destination. Well. Maybe a little.

As he got closer and closer it seemed that the buildings got fancier and fancier, with only tall skyscrapers surrounding him. There weren't even any trash bags thrown at the sidewalks or urine on the pavements that he walked on. When he arrived at his mysterious destination he stood outside a tall skyscraper building, and Peter was already feeling suspicious of what all this was about. Nevertheless he stepped into the building and was met with Wade, standing in his usual hoodie that he wore every time he was outside and not wearing his Deadpool suit. He also wore a cap under the hoodie, to further shield his face. Wade smiled brightly at Peter when he saw him, and the other people standing around in the building seemed relieved that the big scary scarred man was simply waiting for someone, while they were at the same time concerned with what they thought Wade was going to do with Peter. Peter smiled a bit as he caught their curious gazes, but paid them no mind as he walked up to Wade and hugged him.

"Mind telling me what this is all about?"

Peter pulled away from Wade and held up the note and Wades smile grew bigger as he simply held out his hand for Peter to grasp. Peter sighed and took Wades hand, blushing a bit as everyone raised an eyebrow at their hand-holding. Wade led him to the elevator, where they stepped inside. Wade didn't say anything on the ride up, but as they went higher and higher Peter felt more and more nervous about what Wade was going to show him. When they stepped out of the elevator Wade grabbed Peters hand gently and pulled him towards one of the doors, still smiling. Wade turned around and was about to talk, but Peter interrupted him, Squeezing his hand and holding his index finger over Wades mouth with the other.

"Look, Wade… If this is what I think it is then I… I can't, this is… Too much for me, I mean this-"

Wade looked at Peter, who was looking back at him with a pained expression. Wade sighed and grasped Peter's hand that was in front of his mouth and locked eyes with Peter, gazing into them and seemingly staring into his soul as he spoke.

"Listen Peter. I know that you want to be independent. I know that you don't want me to be your… Sugar daddy. But we're not talking about trinkets or useless stuff here; we're talking about your living conditions."

Peter sighed and gave Wade a weak smile as his eyes shifted from his boyfriends to look away.

"I know that Wade, but still, I-"

Wade interrupted him once again, this time talking with a more stern voice.

"Deserve to live in a goddamn castle for what you do for this city. You shouldn't have to live in an apartment that is falling apart. I hate seeing you tired and exhausted from trying to scrape up the money to keep your apartment, especially one that is not worth your time or effort. Now look… Peter, I haven't bought this place, and I won't force you to move in either. But I want you to at least take a look at it, okay? Please? For me?"

As Wade said the last part he gently squeezed Peter's hands as his thumbs ran over them and caressed them gently. He had such a sincere look that Peter could not find it within himself to refuse his boyfriends request. Peter sighed as he slowly nodded and Wade smiled, leaning down and giving Peter a kiss that he did not expect, causing him freeze up for a moment while Wade was fishing out the keys from his pocket to unlock the door.

When he had unlocked the door he opened it and motioned for Peter to go inside, and Peter inhaled deeply and exhaled before mentally preparing himself for what he was about to witness.

He was not prepared. The room he entered was bigger than his entire apartment! And it had several doors leading to other rooms! Peter gasped as he stumbled through the room, staring at the ceiling, the kitchen, and not to mention the glass wall windows that had a view of other buildings and the street outside! Peter put a hand on the cool glass window and let out a shuddering breath as he looked down and then out over the beautiful city in front of him. He turned around and tried to take it all in. "This place must have cost a fortune" Peter thought as he looked around. He would have to work all his life to pay for it, and even then it would probably not be enough. Eventually his gaze settled on Wade, who had closed the door and walked up to him.

"Wade, this… This is amazing, but I really don't think I can…"

Peter didn't finish his sentence as he saw the sad look in Wade's eyes. Wade sighed and looked at Peter.

"Look Peter, I know that this is a lot to take in, but… I want you to be happy. This is not about me showing off, or buying you things to make you like me. I just think… A hero like you, who inspire so many and do so much for so little shouldn't have to worry about whether or not you can pay rent."

Wade gave Peter a sincere smile as he took Peters hands in his own as he kissed them and looked at him.

"Now I know that I have done my fair share of bad things in my life, and I can never make up for all of them. But just like you help others, I can help you."

Wade moved a bit closer to Peter, who felt his heartbeat quicken at the shortening distance between them.

"And look, if I can help you… In any way, no matter how small it is… That is enough for me. So please… Let me help."

Peter felt as if he had something stuck in his throat, because he couldn't say or do anything except cry. He was always telling aunt May, Wade and his friends how fine he was with his apartment and life, but he was truly stressed out about it. He just didn't want to bother or burden anyone with his problems. But the stress of trying to balance studying, working and being a superhero had taken its heavy toll on him. He was so exhausted all the time, and he always felt bad about having to work and not spending enough time with his friends because of it. He sometimes felt as if the entire world was against him, beating him down each and every day over and over. He had reached his breaking point.

Peter felt small, stingy pearls of tears come out from the corners of his eyes, and he let go of Wades hands as he put them around his waist and leaned forward as he hugged Wade tightly, burying his head against his broad chest and crying. Wade was taken aback at first, thinking that he had hurt Peter. But when he realized that wasn't the case he simply hugged Peter tightly, trying to stop his shaking and rocking him back and forth and telling him that it was okay. Wade gently ran his hands through Peter's hair and murmured sweet nothings into it, telling Peter how much he loved him and that it was okay, everything would be fine.

When Peter had calmed down Wade released him from his hold, looking down at his teary-eyed boyfriend.

"Peter, I want you to know that this is your choice; if you don't want to live here that is fine, but I just think that-"

Peter felt the heartfelt words Wade spoke echo within him, and it was now Peter who interrupted Wade by loudly sniffing his nose, trying to prevent snot from running down. He looked up at Wade and offered him a small, genuine smile.

"I'll… Try living here for a while. Just to get a feel for it, alright?"

Wade raised his eyebrows before smiling and nodding. Shortly after Peter moved into the apartment, with Wade helping him move his stuff (and throw out what he didn't need anymore) and Peter noticed that his daily life improved greatly. Turns out not having to pay rent meant that he didn't have to work as much, which meant more time for sleep, hero work and spending time with his friends. Huh. Who knew? Wade refused to tell him how much the giant apartment had cost him, but Peter had an idea of how much it actually was based on the location and his common sense, not his Spidey sense. And despite his initial protests, Peter was truly happy to live in the new apartment. He had actually thought that Wade would ask him that they both move in to the new apartment, but Wade had made no offer. Peter wasn't sure if it was because Wade didn't want to force him into living with him, or if there was another reason behind it. Whatever the case it would be a while before the two of them moved in together.

Peter smiled to himself as he sat on top of the rooftop, holding on to his coffee with his hands. That had been about a year ago, and now they both lived in the apartment. At this point Peter mostly photographed for fun as he didn't have as much living expenses as before. Living with Wade turned out to be not as much different from what he was used to, although he did start to find guns stashed in different places. When he asked Wade about it he simply replied with "better safe than sorry". Peter was not satisfied with the answer, but Wade assured him that it was only a few guns and that he had not placed them in places someone could accidentally find them – although Peter had. Wade explained that he even though he usually killed most of his enemies in the past he had let some live, and the most of them would probably like a piece or two of him if they found out where he lived. Peter only sighed and allowed him to keep his guns; with the rule that he kept them stashed away and that he only had a small number of them. Wade agreed and all was well. Well… Mostly. As their relationship continued on, they eventually grew more and more intimate with each other. Simple hand holding went to kissing each other, and eventually they even had sex.

Sex was the very reason Peter was currently sitting on a rooftop with a troubled mind. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy having sex with Wade – In fact he quite enjoyed it and if given the choice he would do it regularly. However… His time schedule didn't exactly allow that. Now, not having sex constantly was of course normal, but recently Peters work and personal life had gotten in the way of them having sex, and Peter was going crazy with abstinence of not having sex with Wade at this point. It had gotten to the point where it was always awkward for them to begin having sex, because something would always interrupt them, and Peter would feel awful for leaving Wade hanging while he sprinted out the room grabbing his suit. The first time it happened was about two months ago; they were at an amusement park, and they were standing in front of a water ride. Wade was wearing his usual hoodie and cap, with a white t-shirt underneath. While they were standing in line for the ride one of the boats that the passengers would sit in came down and splashed a shower of water on Wade, who got some in his eyes. While Peter initially laughed at his soaking boyfriend he soon stopped as he noticed the soaked white t-shirt now highlighted his boyfriends' muscular built chest and eight-pack. And like some horny teenager Peter suddenly felt blood rush to his nether regions. The longer he stared at the abs the more aroused he got, his cock twitching in his tight boxers. Seeing as how there were kids at this park Peter quickly made his way over to the nearest toilet, which was fortunately not far away. Peter quickly scurried through the masses, trying to take long strides so no one would see his bulge in his pants.

When Wade had gotten the most certainly not sanitary water out of his eyes he was confused as to why Peter left, and followed his boyfriend into the restroom he had run off to. When he came in after Peter, who turned around to look at him, he noticed the tent in his boyfriends' pants. Peter blushed as Wade closed the door behind them, locked it and walked up to him in the small space. Peter sat down on the toilet seat as Wade moved closer, licking his lips.

"Seeing my abs got you that turned on huh?"

Peter only blushed as he tried to say something clever, but Wade shut him up with a long and tender kiss as he massaged Peters bulge through his pants with his hand. When they parted for air there was a distinct rose-color on Peter's cheeks.

"I guess I should take responsibility then?"

Wade smirked as he began kissing Peter along his neck, while he simultaneously sneaked his hands up under Peters shirt and rubbed his nipples with his fingers, causing Peter to gasp and then moan when the larger man grinded up against him. Peter was trying his best to keep his voice down, seeing as how although they were in a locked restroom stall, it was still a public restroom. And in an amusement park no less! Peter let out an undignified whine as Wade assaulted him with kisses along his body and touched all his weak points, which he had located after many previous love-making sessions.

It seemed like Wade knew that Peter just wanted to get off as soon as possible, and he was kind enough to grant him his silent plea of a request. Wade moved downward and traced the bulge of Peter's pants with his index finger, smirking at Peter who looked away in embarrassment of the situation he had gotten himself into. Wade let out a sigh at how shy Peter was, and unzipped his lovers' pants, somewhat freeing Peters member from its confinements. Only one layer of clothing remained, and it was Peter's boxers. Wade smiled a bit as he saw that the boxers had two small buttons that kept the opening closed and by proxy Peter's member from springing out; although it was close to, as seen by strain the pants were under. Wade saw the wet spot on the boxers where Peters pre-cum had come out, and he gently blew on it, causing Peter to gasp. When Wade finally undid the buttons after torturing Peter with his teasing and started to touch Peters cock the latter put his hands over his mouth, trying his best to keep his voice down. This turned out to be hard; Wade knew exactly how to pleasure him, and as the large man fondled his balls with his hands while sucking him off with his tongue, Peter found it harder and harder to be silent.

After a short while Peter reached his climax, his legs shaking as they were locked around Wade and were trying to get him to suck at a faster pace. Wade swallowed it all, and even cleaned Peters cock with his tongue before he put it back in Peter's boxers and zipped them up for him. He slowly stood up, hoisting Peter up as well and held him for a moment as Peter's legs were still a bit shaky from the blowjob. Wade smiled as Peter was zipping up his pants, and he leaned forward and whispered quietly enough for Peter to hear.

"Do you feel better now?"

Peter blushed but nodded, now noticing that Wade himself had a huge bulge in his pants because of their activity. Peter put his hands on Wade's still soaked chest and looked up at him, wanting to return the favor.

"Wade-"

Peter leaned up, standing on his tippy toes to kiss his boyfriend, and Wade leaned down, meeting Peter and kissing him. Peter could taste himself on Wade's lips, and as he sneaked a hand down to massage his lovers bulge he could feel him groan. Peter smiled as he rubbed the bulge, causing Wade to grit his teeth as he stared at Peter, urging him to get on with it. Peter smiled and went down along Wade's body, letting his hands run across the toned, muscular chest that he loved so much. He stopped in front of his boyfriends' massive bulge, and unconsciously he licked his lips, already imagining sucking on his boyfriends engorged and delicious cock. Wade was almost at his breaking point, seeing his beautiful boyfriend on his knees getting ready to take his cock down his tight slippery hole was a thought that drove him crazy, and he was starting to feel pain from his cock straining against his pants. Peter was massaging Wades bulge and getting ready to take it out, when he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Peter? Are you in here?"

Peter froze in his tracks and immediately stood up, looking towards the entrance of the public restroom even though there was a wall between him and the exit. Wade swore silently, quickly stepping up onto the toilet seat and grabbing Peter. He held Peter close to him and whispered.

"Friend of yours?"

Peter breathed really quickly, his heart beating so fast and loudly that it was hard for him to hear what Wade said, so he simply nodded. Wade sighed but nodded in return.

"Alright… Just walk out of the bathroom and quickly close the door behind you. I will come out later, okay?"

Peter nodded and slowly rose as Wade flushed the toilet. Before Peter closed the door he halfway turned around, first seeing Wades somewhat amused expression at the situation, before catching a glimpse at the throbbing bulge in his pants. Peter swallowed hard as he quickly looked away and closed the door, walking to his friend.

"Hey Peter! I thought I saw you at the water ride, but then you ran off!"

Peter laughed a bit nervously as he talked with his friend, still thinking about Wade hiding on the toilet seat. In the end he had spent the rest of the day with his friend at the park, and when he got home he had called Wade to tell him how sorry he was and how he wanted to make it up to him. Surprisingly enough Wade seemed fine with what had happened, telling Peter "don't sweat it". But Peter still felt bad about how he had left Wade turned on in the bathroom and vowed to make things right.

That was one of the many promises that he made of making things right when it came to pleasuring his lover. Peter groaned as he sat on the rooftop, the numerous memories of him leaving Wade hanging flooding his brain. The second time he had left his boyfriend hanging had been the weekend after they had gone to the park. Peter had invited Wade over, and as soon as Wade arrived Peter apologized profusely, trying to explain why he had not mentioned that he was there with Wade. Wade had only laughed it off, telling Peter that it had been for the best as he would have probably walked around all day with that hard-on. Wade explained that in the end he had snuck out of the park as discretely as he could, but he had caught the attention of some security guards who thought he was a pervert, and Wade had to run. At this point in Wade's story Peter was trying not to laugh but also dying from embarrassment and guilt, but Wade only laughed it off and gave Peter the bouquet of flowers that he had brought with him. Peter brought them inside and the two of them had dinner together, before watching a movie. With the new apartment there was an entire room just for watching TV, and it was quite big: The room consisted of a big TV on one side of the room, a large table in the middle that Peter had put snacks and drinks on, and on the other side was a really large couch where a lot of people could sit and watch the TV. On the walls were shelves stacked with various movies that the two of them had bought over the course of their relationship, as well as some old ones that they had brought with them to the apartment to watch. They both settled down on the large couch, lying together and watching the movie in silence for the most part, save for the occasional commentary on the movie.

Eventually the movie reached a point where there was no action and only talking on the screen, with no commentary from the two of them. That was when Peter was going to make his move; Wade was lying on the large couch with Peter snuggling against him, both of them watching the movie. Wade and Peter's legs were intertwined, and Wade was eating cheese puffs out of a bowl on the table.

Peter had specifically chosen the cheese puffs because he knew that Wade would lick his fingers to get the cheese dust off of them so he could occasionally hold Peter with his arm or hold his hand. After Wade had grabbed some of the cheese puffs and eaten them, Peter took hold of Wades hand before he could lick his fingers clean. Instead of letting Wade lick the cheese dust off his fingers Peter brought the hand down to his own mouth, and began licking them. He flicked his tongue over the tips and then began sucking on Wades fingers, staring deeply into Wade's eyes as he tried his best to look hot while doing so. At first he did it only lightly on each finger, but soon he put more and more fingers into his mouth, moaning slightly and turned his body halfway around towards Wade, his eyelids heavy and fluttering as he rubbed his ass up against his boyfriends' now engorged cock. Wade almost choked at the sight, and Peter smiled inside as he turned around to Wade and could feel his boyfriends cock starting to poke more and more at his stomach.

Peter released Wade's fingers from his grasp and moaned Wade's name in a hushed tone, which made Wade groan as his cock pushed against his pants even further.

"Peter…"

Wade said Peters name slowly in a low tone, biting his lower lip as he felt Peter sneak a hand down his muscular chest and massage his cock through his pants. Peter looked down at Wades erect cock almost poking out of his pants before looking up at Wade, batting his eyelashes slowly as he spoke.

"I wanted to show how sorry I was for leaving you hanging the last time…"

Peter said the line in a seductive voice while still rubbing Wades clothed cock, and in one fell swoop he suddenly flipped Wade over so the man was lying on his back on the giant sofa, with Peter quickly climbing on top of him, putting his legs down on Wade's chests left and right side and grinding his member against his confined cock. Peter still held Wades hand and sucked slowly but erotically on the fingers, running his tongue over them, while rocking his hips back and forth on Wades cock. His other hand was on Wade's chest, clutching Wade's shirt and using his broad chest as support so he didn't fall over as he leaned forward over Wade. Wade, in response to the sudden development of their movie night, groaned and put his free hand on Peters perfectly round and bouncy ass, digging his fingers into the soft yet firm skin as he tried to stop Peters movements.

"Peter... Just… Wait… A moment-"

As Wade talked his grip tightened on Peters ass, and Peter whined as Wade stopped the friction between them by holding him still. Wade pulled his fingers out of Peter's mouth with an audible "pop" sound, and he rose up to meet Peter.

"Look, Peter, if you're only doing this because you feel bad about what happened then-"

Peter interrupted Wade as he held both of Wades hand with both of his own, staring at Wade;

"It was my fault Wade. I got horny, and you were kind enough to help me, but when you needed help I couldn't give it to you, and in the end you had to hide and run off. Please, Wade, just let me… Make things right."

Peter squeezed Wade's hands tightly as he closed his eyes, head turning down. Wades gaze softened as he looked at Peter, and he inhaled and exhaled out of his nose and he smiled.

"Alright… If this is what you want, then I am alright with it. But don't do it out of guilt, okay Peter? I'm not mad at you, and you've got nothing to make up for."

Wade freed his hands and held Peters chin gently with his hand, tilting it upward, smiling at Peter who smiled back at him. Peter slowly leaned forward, kissing Wade. The two of them began to slowly lean back down on the couch, Wade lying down and Peter on top of him. Shortly after Peter was kissing Wade at a slow pace, while Wade was caressing and touching Peter's body with his hands. Even with the slower pace Peter still felt how hard Wade was, and he was eager remove his boyfriends pants and to pull out his cock so he could suck him off.

He imagined sucking it. The thick shaft sliding to the back of his palette, forced down into his throat as Wade talked dirty to him. Peter thought what it would taste like as he seemed to have forgotten the taste. Before long his mind had raced to thinking about Wade's lubed and throbbing cock sliding into his tight hole, pounding his ass over and over. Feeling his hung cock rubbing his g spot, as he would moan from the intense pleasure. A fluttering feeling spread in Peter's stomach as he rubbed against the engorged cock, and he was eager to have it.

That was wishful thinking. As the same time as Peter had begun to unbutton Wades pants and stroke his cock with his hands, running his hands up and down the long shaft, the phone rang. Peter's eyes widened as he recognized that what rang was not the ordinary phone, but the special emergency phone that S.H.I.E.L.D. had given him. Peter quickly rose from Wade, who made a strangled noise as Peter now sat on it; despite this his cock was still twitching, and Peter blushed as he could feel the hot rod between his thighs. He looked at Wade for a quick moment, and Wade gave him a small smile before nodding and motioning towards the phone. Peter got up and ran towards the phone and quickly grabbed it, trying not to sound normal when he spoke.

"Hello? Yes, I- I see, now? Oh okay, I'll be there as soon I can!"

Peter put down the phone and ran back into the TV room, and before he could say anything Wade simply nodded, holding out his hand in a gesture that said "go on". Peter offered a quick smile and ran off to get his suit, but once again he had seen the fruits of his work standing tall and firm yet untouched once more. Peter groaned as he quickly put on the suit and swung out from one of their large windows into the night; an emergency was happening in the city, and they had called all heroes to help out. Seeing as how Wade was not so much a hero as he was a wanted man by a lot of people, S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't really call him in for emergencies. He did get occasional missions from them and the X-Men though, but those were classified and Wade never seemed eager to talk about what had happened during them. As Peter flew through the city he was for once grateful for the thong that he wore under his suit; it was not for any kinky purposes, but simply because it kept his private parts in place when he swung around in his skintight suit, which he was very happy about at the moment.

Even though Peter and Wade had been interrupted twice now, Peter was still determined to make things right and have his time of passionate love with Wade without interruptions. He went back to the drawing board and calculated the perfect time to strike. After about an hour of looking over both of their schedules Peter found a perfect time slot, a morning where they both could sleep in before work. It was not perfect, seeing as how they had work afterwards, but it was hopefully plenty of time for them to be together without interruptions. Yes. This would work.

It didn't.

As the sun shined in through the cracks in the blinds to their bedroom Peter awoke before Wade, lifting their big white bedsheets that looked like pillows sown together to create the softest bedsheet in the world. Peter looked over at his boyfriend, who was sleeping with a simple t-shirt on and pajamas. Peter smiled as he looked over at the peaceful expression Wade had as he slept, and he spent a moment just looking at him, drinking in the sight. Eventually he decided that it was time to move his plan into action, and so he began by gently pulling off Wades pajamas, so slowly and carefully that he didn't notice. Once they were off he slowly lifted the bedsheet so that Wade only had his t-shirt covering his upper body. Peter bit his lower lip as he saw the muscles hiding beneath the thin fabric, and as his eyes travelled down towards his prize and goal he crept back on the bed, hovering over a still sleeping Wade.

Peter smiled as he looked at his lover. This plan wouldn't fail (or so he thought). Being Spider-man had many quirks, one of them being that he was very agile, something that came in handy both when fighting crime and when he was in bed with Wade. Right now he was almost but not quite sitting on top of Wade, his legs on the left and right side of Wade as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on Wade's temple. Wade didn't wake up, and Peter moved down, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Truthfully Peter didn't like morning kisses that much; a person's mouth, no matter how well they had brushed or flossed it the day before, always smelled and tasted bad. He could only imagine what the prince who kissed snow white had tasted when he kissed her, or the prince that had kissed sleeping beauty. Ugh.

Agh. No. Focus. Peter was as usual letting his mind wander, but he couldn't afford to daydream when he was working on a time schedule. Peter brought his attention back to Wade, who was still sleeping, his chest slowly rising and falling. Peter moved down to Wades neck, kissing it gently before sucking on a particular spot with the intention of leaving a mark, something Wade liked to do to him (which Peter secretly liked, but he never told Wade). After sucking on Wade's skin and leaving a small mark, Peter began to move lower, moving Wades shirt out of the way the best he could in order to place butterfly kisses along his boyfriends exposed skin. At this point Wade had begun to stir in his sleep, and he cracked one eye open slowly, adjusting to the light, and soon he saw Peter on top of him kissing his body. Wade raised an eyebrow and began to blink in order to get a better view of what was happening while his half-asleep mind came back to him. Peter pretended that he hadn't noticed Wade waking up and continued to place kisses further down his body, closing in on his cock which by now was fully awake and standing tall, poking Peter's lean stomach.

Peter was now hovering over Wade's engorged cock, watching it stand up and move about slightly, like a flag pole on a windy day. He blew gently on the cock, and as he did so he saw Wade shift his legs and move his arms a bit. At this point Wade was awake and spoke up.

"Peter? What are-"

Wade didn't finish his sentence, but not because Peter interrupted him, but by simply being where he was. Turns out that seeing your boyfriend about to give you blow job the first thing in the morning made it easy to lose track of what you were going to say. Who knew?

Peter glanced up at Wade and smiled as he started to gently fondle Wade's balls with his left hand, caressing them and stroking them with his thumb and index finger. With his right hand he grabbed the shaft of Wades cock and began pumping it with slow, long strokes that made Wade breathe faster at the sudden feeling of pleasure that came from having his balls and cock being fondled with. Wades cock was so long that Peter could hold it with both hands and the head would still poke out for him to lick if he wished to, which the case was definitively right now.

Wade moaned quietly as one of his hands found themselves running though Peters messy morning hair, massaging his head and playing with the soft strands of hair while also silently urging him on to go faster. Peter would have liked to drag it out a bit longer, tease Wade some more and so forth, but he knew that he did not have all the time in the world. Peter began to gently peel back the foreskin on Wade's massive cock, watching the head emerge. As he peeled back the foreskin he started to smell Wades scent coming from his cock, and it made him both horny and eager to put it in his mouth and taste it with his tongue, running it up and down it and finally swallowing his boyfriends cum after going so long without it.

Peter opened his mouth and his wet tongue poked out, his hot breath hitting the exposed head of the cock in front of him. Wade groaned and moaned Peter's name.

"Hah… Peter…"

Peter looked up at Wade as his mouth hovered nearer and nearer his erect cock, and Wade groaned at the incredibly sexy sight in front of him, while also gritting his teeth at the teasing blow of air on the tip of his cock. Peter smiled innocently at Wade, stroking his cock agonizingly slow while looking at him with big eyes, asking him silently what he wanted from him. Wade gritted his teeth, but he knew better than to snap at someone who could break his cock with his pinky finger if he so wished, or even worse, stop touching his cock all together. Instead he opted to play along.

"Peter… Please, suck on it, please… It hurts…"

Seeing how Wade had asked nicely, and also how much restraint Wade put on himself not to buckle his hips upward or force Peters head down forcefully with his hand that was in his hair, Peter decided that it was time to give him what he wanted (which was what Peter wanted as well). But as his Parker luck would have it, a shrill and sudden sound erupted in their bedroom, causing Peter to jerk upward immediately, and Wade almost flew out of the bed because of the sound. They were both still for a moment, trying to calm down from the shock of the sudden sound. When they had collected themselves they looked at the origin of the sound.

It was yet again a phone that had begun to ring when they were in the middle of something extremely important. However, this was not the special phone that S.H.I.E.L.D. had given him, but the regular one that was on top of the bedside table on the left side of the bed where he slept. Peter only looked at the damned phone for a few seconds, not believing the unbelievable bad string of luck that he had. He grabbed the phone in a swift motion, and with as much strength as he could muster he tried to answer the phone as he would normally do when he wasn't in the middle of an extremely important bonding session with his boyfriend. His anger almost immediately ran away though, as the familiar voice on the other side of the line spoke through the phone.

"Oh! Aunt May!

Wade perked up at the mention of his aunt, and Peter tried to not look at Wade. Suffice to say, aunt May had not taken the news of him being together with Wade that well. In fact, she had been more accepting towards him being Spider-man than him dating Wade. The reason was mostly due to the fact that she was quite protective of him, added with the fact that there were a lot of rumors about Wade and how unstable he was. True enough some rumors were true, but a lot of them were not as Peter knew. A lot of super-heroes simply saw him as a clown or an idiot, but some recognized him as an immortal and unstoppable killing machine that had singlehandedly obliterated anyone who had come after him. An entire organization had been burnt to the ground according to some people, and Wade was always iffy on the details of what the situation back then had been. In short, there was a lot of cause of concern for aunt May, who frequently called to make sure he was okay. Apparently she had decided for an "early call today". Perfect. Parker luck strikes again.

"You… Just wanted to talk? Busy? Uh…"

Peter looked over at Wade, propped up on his bed with his massive cock standing tall between his legs, the pre-cum glistening in the shine of the morning sun. For a moment Peter forgot what was currently happening as he just stared at his boyfriends erect cock before Aunt May pulled him back to reality.

"Hello? Earth to Peter? Are you doing something right now?"

As aunt Mays loud voice suddenly rung in his ears Peter stopped staring at his boyfriends cock and tried to focus on what he was doing, blushing as he turned away from Wade.

Ah, what? Sorry, No. Nope. I'm not… Doing anything right now at all."

Peter said the last part with a bit of resignation as he glanced at Wade, who had now bent over to fetch his pants, which gave Peter a perfect view of his perfect ass. Peter inhaled sharply and turned away from Wade, trying to push his perverted thoughts away.

"What's up?"

Peter was slightly flustered, mostly because his own cock was quite erect by now, yet he couldn't do anything about it as he was talking to his aunt, so all he could do was stay still and try to not move around so it would sway around. Unfortunately Peter, like most people, had a tendency to walk around when he was talking on the phone with someone. So without really thinking about it he started to walk out of the bedroom, stark naked and with his cock swinging back and forth between his legs, still erect and quite warm. Peter bit his lower lip as he tried to be a good listener while also not making any weird sounds that his aunt would hear. The conversation with aunt May was pretty standard; she would ask him how school was going, if he liked his job, if he ate enough and so on. Mostly the usual stuff, and as Peter focused on talking with his aunt his erection went away, and he found himself talking without any problems, save for the lingering thought that he was talking to her completely nude, walking around his apartment. The conversation flowed like it usually did nonetheless, until aunt May brought up an issue that she seemed to refuse to let go.

"And you're still seeing Wade?"

Peter sighed and ran the hand that was not holding the phone through his messy chestnut-colored hair, combing it backwards. He stared out through the window, watching the city and then down onto the citizens walk about in the morning. Peter took a deep breath before he ventured into the same conversation he had had multiple times with his relentlessly overprotective aunt.

"Yes, Aunt May, you know that."

From the other end of the line aunt May clenched her hand, walking around her own apartment like Peter was doing, although unlike him she was dressed. As she spoke Peter could hear the uneasiness in her tone. She went on to ask if he had done anything weird to Peter, which Peter responded with a low groan and reaffirmed for the thousand time that no, Wade was not doing weird things to him (at least not things that Peter didn't allow him to do to him). Peter blushed for a moment as he had flashbacks of the various ways that Wade had pleasured him so far. He was brought out of his daydreaming when aunt May spoke up on the phone.

"I don't know Peter… All the stories about him… There must be some truth to them, right?"

Peter sighed once again and said that he had talked to Wade about his past, and that he knew what was false and what was true. He also told his aunt (once again) that if there had been some major unforgiveable thing that Wade had done Peter would not be dating him, much less living with him. But aunt May was not reassured by his promises, and she pressed on in what Peter could only describe as the "Spanish inquisition" interrogation.

And you're sure he's not using you? Buying you stuff for favors?"

Peter bit his lower lip at the question, as he was not sure what the answer was. I mean… Wade had in truth bought him a lot of things, the most obvious thing the luxury apartment that he now lived in. But had never asked for anything in return for what he gave; no favors, sexual or not, and he never brought up the fact that he had bought stuff for Peter. Ever. Even when he had bought the apartment Wade had not suggested that they would live together; he had simply handed over the keys to Peter and told him that he hoped things would be better for him. That was all. In the end it had been Peter who suggested that they lived together, and Wade had asked to sleep on it before deciding. It seemed pretty obvious that Wade did not ask for favors in return for what he did, but that almost made Peter suspicious of why Wade would never ask anything from him, at least when it came to big favors he did for him. Peter pushed the thoughts away and told his aunt no and no, there were not any "using" of him going on, and his boyfriend did not pay for favors. The next question his aunt asked him caused Peter to come to a full stop in his walk throughout the apartment.

"Has he hurt you Peter? You know you can tell me anything."

Peter almost couldn't believe what his aunt was saying. He knew Wade had a bad reputation, but an abusive person was hardly something he was known for. Peter clenched his fist and replied that no, Wade was most certainly not "hurting" him in any way. When his aunt continued to press on Peter had had enough.

"Look aunt May, I know you don't like Wade very much, but he's a changed man! You know how many rumors J. Jonah Jameson spread about me?"

Peter could hear a sigh on the other end of the line, and the tone that spoke through the phone carried so much worry that the anger disappeared from Peter, and he immediately felt bad about raising his voice.

"I just want to make sure that you're safe Peter, that's all I've ever wanted for you."

Peter sighed, running his hand through his hair and down to his neck, where it rested as he looked out the window.

"I know that aunt May."

They continued talking for a while, and Peter promised that he would call her more often. When he ended the call and put down the phone he went back into the bedroom, only to find that the bed had been made and that there was a note on the bed from Wade. It simply explained that he had to run and that he would see Peter tonight. Peter sighed as he put down the phone and sat down on the bed. He hadn't even noticed Wade leaving, and Wade had avoided talking to him when he was on the phone. Peter silently wondered how much of the conversation Wade had heard, and then he remembered that it had happened again. They had been interrupted, and Peter had left Wade hanging. Again. Peter groaned as he rolled onto their bed, looking up at the ceiling and cursing his bad luck. He would have to try again.

And he certainly did.

But it didn't work.

Because of course that couldn't happen.

Whether it was friends, work, or his super-hero work, every outside force that existed seemed hell bent on interrupting the private time that Peter had so carefully set aside for him and Wade, and at this point he was almost afraid of trying to plan anything intimate. Trying to have sex with Wade seemed to be more and more futile each time he tried.

Not that he had been trying to do it recently, seeing as it had been about two months since this fiasco started. Now whenever they had free time they settled for doing mundane things that did not involve anything sexual. But it was becoming "hard" for Peter to go so long without any intimate time with his boyfriend, especially when he was living together with him. Seeing Wade step out of the shower, his strong muscular build exposed, his abs standing out and pearls of water running down them made Peters mouth water, and he had strong urges to almost jump on Wade. But every time the thought entered his mind he was reminded of all the times something has interrupted them, and he decided not to do anything.

What saddened Peter was that Wade had not really done anything about it either; the man who would usually happily take him in his arms and lift him up as though he weighed nothing seemed to avoid even looking at Peter at times. When Peter had on purpose walked out of the shower naked due to the fact that he "accidentally" forgot his towel, Wade had barely glanced at him. And when he had taken a towel but accidentally dropped it on the floor to pick it up, Wade had looked away instead of staring at him. It might have been a bit childish on Peter's part, but he knew that Wade was usually very… Well... Into him. But recently he had been more distant, and when they had been interrupted he had always laughed it off. And it was always Peter initiating their love-making sessions, or at least as far as they came before something came in the way. Wade never made a move on him, and Peter was starting to wonder if Wade resented him for all the times that Peter had had to run off when Wade was aroused because of him.

Even when Peter casually said that he was going over to his friends Wade didn't seem to mind at all, even though Peter had started to spend more time with his friends than he did with Wade. Were they slowly growing apart? Was Wade simply waiting for the right moment to tell Peter that he didn't love him anymore, that their relationship wasn't working?

And thus the reason for Peter sitting alone on a rooftop watching the sunset was given. He was thinking on whether or not Wade hated him for not being there for him when they were supposed to spend time together. He was also thinking if Wade was going to break up with him. Peter bit his lower lip as he felt a lump form in his throat, and he was at the verge of breaking the cup he was holding. He had so much anxiety about going back to the apartment and finding Wade packing up his stuff that he purposefully waited to go home. It didn't really make any sense, but nonetheless Peter sat on the rooftop as the sun went down below the horizon, and with a heavy heart and legs that had fallen asleep Peter stood up the best he could. He took a deep breath before jumping off the building and swinging home, dropping off his empty cup of coffee in a trashcan as he swung through the city. When he came to his apartment it was pitch black outside, and Peter quickly swung towards the apartment and crawled into an open window that Wade had left open for him. Peter smiled a bit as he stood inside the apartment and locked the window; when he had been living with aunt May he had always left the window unlocked in the morning so he could crawl into it in the afternoons, but he hadn't told aunt May that. This meant that she would sometimes lock the window, which caused problems for him. He would simply tell her that he forgot to lock it in the mornings and that he liked to "let in some fresh air" in the mornings.

Since his room was usually a mess aunt May did not have any trouble believing him, but it meant that she more often than not would check his window and lock it. Living with Wade, who knew his hero identity, meant that he didn't have that problem and so he could always count on the window being open for him. Peter stopped his train of thoughts and movements for a moment as he held his hand against the cold glass of the window. He looked into the reflection and saw his own face, tired and ragged. His chestnut-colored hair was messy as usual after being under the mask for too long. As he looked at himself Peter silently wondered how much longer he could count on there being an open window waiting for him. A window that he could trust there was someone waiting on the other side that loved him and would keep it open for him. As he stood in silence he suddenly heard Wade call out his name, and in a second he turned around, realizing that he was practically standing naked in their bedroom, only wearing his thong that he wore under his suit. He called back to Wade, telling him that he would be there in a second.

With some difficulty Peter rolled of the thong and discarded it on the floor, snatching a pair of ocean blue boxers instead and putting them on. His legs were pretty cold at this point after sitting still so long, so Peter grabbed a pair of black knee-high socks that they had and put them on, rolling them all the way up to his knees. Now he only needed some pants and a t-shirt. Try as he might he couldn't find any of his pants, and the only T-shirt available was Wades old white t-shirt with short blue sleeves. Peter picked it up and sniffed it to see if it was clean enough to wear, and as he did so he found himself closing his eyes and sighing longingly as he smelled Wade's familiar scent on the t-shirt. How long had it been since he had been so close to Wade that he could smell his scent so strongly? Peter blushed as he felt himself harden, his cock poking at his boxers and creating a tent in his pants. Peter bit his lower lip as he held the t-shirt in his hands, being embarrassed that by now only the scent of his boyfriend was enough to turn him on. Peter put on the t-shirt and tried to think about something else to get his cock to settle down. As he passed the mirror in their bedroom he saw himself for a brief moment and noticed that the t-shirt was too big for him, but at that time his only concern was with finding pants to put on. Peter scurried as fast as he could through the apartment, going to the laundry room to find some clean pants to put on.

He only got to the living room though, as Wade popped out of the kitchen.

"Hi Peter! Long night?"

Peter immediately felt the lump in his throat form as he hadn't had much to do today, but had purposefully stayed away from the apartment because of his fear that Wade would leave him.

"Y-yeah."

He almost choked out the words as he turned around, wanting to find pants as soon as possible. Otherwise Wade might think that he was trying to seduce him, and then they would be interrupted and…

"Are you alright? You seem a bit pale."

Wades words carried over the living room and Peter stopped in his tracks for a moment before replying in a nonchalant tone.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired."

Wade was silent for a moment before he walked forward towards Peter, who suddenly felt panic rush through him for seemingly no reason.

"You don't seem fine to me."

Peter gave a fake smile as he turned around halfway to Wade who now stood in front of him.

"I am fine Wade; I'm just looking for my pants."

Wade looked at him, and by the looks of it the fake smile had not convinced him that Peter was fine. Crap.

"Are you sure that you're fine Peter? Because saying "I'm fine usually means the opposite."

Peter could feel the lump in his throat grow, and now his eyes felt teary. He laughed a bit, but there was no joy or humor in it.

"I keep telling you. I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm-"

Peter stopped talking when he was the concerned look on Wade's face.

"Then why are you crying?"

Peter blinked a few times, not understanding what Wade had meant. Crying? He wasn't… Peter felt a tear roll down his cheek and he wiped it off, looking at it with a confused expression. Wade stood in front of him, worry written all over his face. Peter took a step back and fell on the large, gray couch that they had in their living room. As he fell down Wade reached out and tried to grab him, but he didn't catch Peter before he fell down on the cushions. As Peter momentarily collected himself from the shock of falling backwards Wade crouched in front of him and tried to make eye contact his gaze deep and worried.

"What's going on Peter?"

At this point Peter felt as if he was trying to keep a dam from breaking by continuously trying to block all the cracks that water was leaking from, but now he couldn't hold it in anymore. He started sobbing, telling Wade he was sorry as he felt tears stream down his face, and he put his hands over his face. Wade was tense for a moment, before he sat down on the couch and picked Peter up, hugging him tightly. Peter was shocked at first, but when Wade was hugging him in his lap, rubbing his back with his hands he felt the tears come back. He cried for a few minutes, feeling the tears soak into Wade's hoodie and tasted the snot that ran down from his nose. Wade held him tightly, and Peter had not felt so pathetic and vulnerable in a long time. When he had calmed down Wade loosened his grip and Peter leaned back a bit, averting his gaze from Wade. He felt Wades hand on his face as the man wiped away the remaining tears, and after a brief moment of taking off his hoodie he held one of the sleeves in front of Peter's nose and asked him to blow out any remaining snot. Peter complied and Wade threw away the hoodie to the other side of the couch. Before Wade could start talking Peter began, his lower lip trembling as he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Wade looked at him, seeing Peter almost shaking as he held onto Wade's t-shirt with his hands, his head looking down.

"What are you sorry for? I don't-"

Peter interrupted him and looked up at Wade, tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I always mess up."

Peter almost laughed as he said the words, and Wade remained silent, resigning to listen to what Peter had to say. Peter took a moment to collect himself before he continued to speak.

"In the past… My relationships never really worked out. Not on the long term. Because I would always have to hide my secret identity to keep them safe. Only… I couldn't."

Wade looked at Peter silently, remembering what Peter had told him about his past partners and what had happened to one of them.

"Not only couldn't I keep them safe, but when they were not in danger I would have to lie to them, sneak away constantly and eventually we would have to break it off. I thought… I thought it would be different with you Wade. But now the same thing keeps happening."

Wade got a concerned look on his face as he looked on Peter, who rubbed away the tears in the corners of his eyes.

"My own life keeps butting in on our life…"

Peter closed his hands and clenched them as he continued to speak.

"For the past two months… No… Even before that, my life has always taken up our time together. While you were almost always there for me, I on the other hand always had to run off, be it work or another emergency… Even after we started to live together and I didn't have to work as much I still barely spend nearly enough time with you."

By now Peter was furiously staring down between him and Wade, his hands resting on Wades arms and his legs crossed in Wades lap. Wade sat still for a moment before he spoke.

"Peter… Please look at me."

Peter closed his eyes momentarily, feeling that the lump in his throat almost made it impossible to breathe. As he looked up he spoke before Wade got the chance.

"I'm sorry I mess things up Wade… I understand if you want out of this relationship-"

As soon as Peter finished his sentence the tears started to emerge from the corners of his eyes again, and the lump swelled in his throat. He was ready for Wade to give him some sort confirmation that he had indeed wanted to get out of their relationship. But once again things did not go as Peter had thought they would; only this time it was a positive outcome.

Wade quickly cupped Peters head with his large hands, holding it upright as he tried to get Peter to look at him. He wiped away Peter's tears as best he could with his thumbs, gently stroking them under Peter's eyes.

"What kind of a fool would I be to walk away from someone as amazing as you Peter?"

Peters eyes widened, and he sat completely still as he looked at Wade. Had he heard that right? Did Wade just imply that he didn't plan to leave Peter?

Wade offered a small, worried smile before he continued to speak.

"Peter. Baby. Honey. I would never, unless you wanted it, leave you. Got it?"

Peter looked at the man in front of him in disbelief.

"But I… You… Aren't you mad with me?"

Wade continued to smile at him as he spoke.

"Mad at you? For what? Leaving when we were about to get down and dirty? Peter, all those times you left you had good reason to, and it was always something out of your control."

Peter scrambled to find the right words.

"But I thought… Recently you haven't been looking at me that much, or tried to sleep with me. I thought…"

Wade's gaze lowered a bit as he spoke

"Peter… I… It's true; I have been trying to avoid having sex with you, or at least asking about it."

Peter tried to look into Wade's eyes as he spoke.

"Why?"

Wade sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand.

"It's because of… Well… I wanted to be better. I know that your aunt disapproves of me, and she has every right to do so Peter. I have made some terrible decisions in my life, and I can't exactly say that my behavior is that of an exemplary adult."

Peter looked at Wade and cupped his face in his hands.

"But that's what I like about you Wade… You always try to do your best."

Peter stroked Wade's cheek with his left hand while his right hand held Wade's hand against his right cheek. Wade smiled sadly.

"I know but… I know that a lot of people, your aunt included, only thought that I was using you. That I simply wanted to lure you into bed and have my way with you and then leave. But… I wanted to prove them wrong. I wanted to show that I want to be with you not because I expect to get laid, but because I enjoy your company. I thought that by not asking for sex during this time when you were busy, you would see that I was content to just spend time with you, and not to just have sex all the time."

Peter was silent for a long moment, staring at Wade (who seemed to get more nervous by the second as he smiled nervously at Peter), while he let the words sink in. Finally, after what Wade felt like an eternity, Peter spoke. He put both of his hands against Wade's cheeks and spoke.

"You… goddamn… Idiot!"

Wade almost jumped at the last part.

"Why the hell didn't you just say that to me in the first place? Do you know how much I have been worried these last couple of weeks?"

Wade was pretty much in panic mode now as Peter stared at him intensely. Wade spoke as calmly as he could while Peter was about to explode in his lap.

"I thought this was kinda like a "show but don't tell" situation? You know like I am supposed to know how you feel and what you are thinking without having to ask you about it?"

Peter gaped at Wade as he tried to process what his goddamn walnut for a boyfriend just had offered as his explanation.

"Wh- What kind of stupid goddamn movie logic is that?! This isn't some romantic movie or teen drama Wade! This is real life!"

Wade smiled nervously as he apologized over and over, and Peter couldn't help but start laugh after a moment as he felt tears of joy wash over him as his lump completely disappeared from his throat and he felt a warm feeling building up inside as he now knew that Wade didn't hate him. Peter let go of Wade's face and leaned forward, hugging the mercenary tightly as he burrowed his head into the crook of his boyfriends' neck, inhaling his scent and closing his eyes. He spoke softly now, his anger and frustration gone.

"We need to be able to talk to each other Wade, okay? No… Secrets or whatever, if you have something that you want me to know, just please... Tell me, okay?"

Wade nodded, and as Peter pulled away he could see that Wade also sported some watery eyes.

"I'm sorry Peter, I just… I know that you have a busy life, and I guess… I didn't want to make you feel like you owed me. You have responsibilities, and I wanted you to know that I was here to support you, not hold you back and demand that you spend all your free time with me."

Peter looked at Wade, his eyes looking deep into Wades, and Wade sighed and gave Peter an earnest smile.

"You… Of all people…"

As Wade said the words he reached out his right hand and stroked Peters left cheek tenderly.

"You deserve to have someone who cherishes you for who you are, someone who understands your needs and respects your life choices."

Peter felt a fluttering feeling in his stomach at those words, and he was about to speak when Wade interjected.

"But in the end I messed up like I always do."

Now it was Wade who was sad, his eyes looking down, and his right hand going away from his cheek… Peters gaze turned soft as he looked at Wade, and he reached out with his right hand to lift up Wades face and caught Wade's right hand with his left hand and held it tight.

"No Wade, you didn't mess up. I mean yes, kind of, but you had good intentions."

Wade looked at him, searching his eyes for confirmation that what he had said was the truth. Peter smiled at him and sighed through his nose.

"I think you are the first person that I have been with that has fully accepted my erratic and hectic life and wanted me to be happy…"

Wade cocked an eyebrow at that remark.

"… Save for your aunt, right?"

Peter laughed at the question and nodded as he smiled.

"Save for my aunt."

Peter smiled on the outside as he said the words, but inside there was the thought that his aunt still didn't fully accept Wade. Peter contemplated that fact as they sat still for a moment, Peter in Wades lap and Wade holding him. After a moment of silence had passed the two of them looked at each other, and Wade was the first to speak up.

"So I just want you to know that… Well… If you want to you know… Do it, that's fine, but if we get interrupted I don't want you to feel bad, okay?"

Peter hummed in response, smiled and nodded, his hands now resting on Wades t-shirt, feeling the muscles underneath. He looked up at Wade with a shy expression.

"Do you think we could try?"

Wade raised an eyebrow.

"Try… What? Managing your schedule to plan for more time together?"

Peter laughed and leaned his head against Wade's broad chest.

"No, I mean yes but… I was thinking about…"

As he said the words he let his right hand travel down Wade's chest, down to his crotch where he let his index finger gently run across Wade's clothed cock. Wade made a strained noise in response.

"Oh. That."

Peter smiled shyly as he looked up at Wade. Wade smiled at him a bit nervously.

"I mean yeah, if that's what you want, but obviously it's only if you want to do it, which is fine, I just mean-"

Peter put his index finger over Wade's lips, stopping him from rambling. As he removed his finger Wade offered an apologetic smile. Peter spoke gently as he looked at Wade.

"Want to try this again?"

Peter smiled as he looked at Wade, who spoke softly as he replied.

"I would like that."

They both smiled, and Peter leaned forward slowly, closing his eyes as his palms rested on Wade's broad chest. Wade leaned forward and closed the distance between them, and they kissed. Peter felt his heart flutter at the familiar feeling of Wade's warm lips against his own. God, how long had it been since they last kissed each other like this? Far too long. Wade pulled Peter back with him so that they were both leaned back on the couch with Wade sitting on it leaning on the cushions while Peter was in his lap. Wade let his hands slowly travel down Peters back, running over his spine and settled them on his ass, squeezing it lightly causing Peter to gasp. Wade took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Peter's mouth and mapped it out before intertwining his tongue with Peters, who in response moaned more at the kiss which had now turned into a make-out session. They briefly battled for dominance, but Wade dominated Peter, and Peter let Wade take over, which was fine by him; he was getting drunk on all the pleasure he was feeling after going so long without it. While they were making out Peter began to almost unconsciously slide his slender legs down along the sides of Wades lap so that he could grind his hips and member against Wades cock. Peter was desperate to touch and feel more of Wade, and his hands had begun to move all over his boyfriend in search for more contact. Wade was however still wearing a lot of clothes to Peter's frustration, and as they pulled apart for air with a string of saliva connecting their mouths, Peter was pulling at Wades clothes, silently asking him to remove them. Wade tried to calm Peter down as his hands moved faster and tugged harder at his clothes.

"Slow down Peter… We have all night; there is no need to rush through this."

Peter stopped and got embarrassed as he realized that he was acting like some horny teenager desperate for release. Peter shoulders slouched and he looked at Wade.

"I'm Sorry Wade, I just… I know that we have been interrupted so many times because of me, so I wanted to make sure that you got off in case… You know…"

Wade smiled and shook his head as he looked at Peter.

"Let's not think about that, alright? Let's just focus on enjoying the moment, okay?"

Peter smiled and nodded, and before long they were kissing each other again, with Peter, now not so desperate yet still determined, trying to get Wade to take off his clothes. Wade chuckled at Peters futile attempts to unclothe him, and he began to shift a bit to get his t-shirt off when he got a strange look on his face as he looked down at Peter. Peter looked back in confusion in response, and Wade snapped out of it and looked at Peter in an apologetic manner.

"Eh, I just noticed… Is that my t-shirt that you're wearing?"

Peter looked surprised and then looked down at himself, remembering that he had taken Wade's t-shirt when he couldn't find his own.

"Oh, yeah… I didn't find my own."

Wade smirked as he looked at Peter.

"It looks good on you. Really good…"

Peter blushed as Wade smirked at him, suddenly realizing that he was wearing really tacky clothes for this special occasion of the two of them finally being intimate again after so long.

"Maybe I should have worn something more special for this occasion…"

Peter was after all just wearing black knee-high socks, ocean blue boxers and a white t-shirt with light blue sleeves. Not to say that Wade was dressed in a tuxedo, but by comparison at least he had pants on. Wade smiled at Peter and looked him over, his gaze lingering on various parts of Peter's body that made his heart beat faster.

"Peter, you're wearing nothing but black knee-high socks, loose ocean blue boxers, and my own t-shirt, which is too big for you and exposing your delicious skin. You're perfectly dressed for the occasion; in fact, I think you might be overdressed…"

As he said the last part Wade leaned in and began to suck on Peters shoulder, making a mark. Peter felt his heart beat faster and blushed as he held onto Wade, feeling the larger and more dominant man suck, bite and run his tongue over his sensitive skin. He was definitely going to have a mark tomorrow, and the thought of walking around with a mark that told everyone who glanced at him that he was taken made him more aroused than before. Damn it, how did Wade always know what to say to him? How did he always say such sweet things that made his heart flutter and skip beats? Peter moaned as he closed his eyes to the sensation and almost unconsciously, as if by instinct, grinded his hips against Wade, seeking that sweet, sweet friction that made him moan.

"You don't think I should have put on something a bit more… Nicer?"

Wade chuckled at Peter's choice of words.

"Baby boy, you're beautiful no matter what you wear."

Peter blushed as Wade looked him over, his gaze making Peter feel as if Wade was undressing him with his look.

"Besides, I should have no trouble getting hard after weeks of not releasing."

Peter was a bit mad at first at the remark; until he let the words sink in.

"Wait… Weeks? Haven't you been jerking off at all?"

Wade shook his head. When Peter stared at him in disbelief he laughed.

"Peter, my imagination pales in comparison when it comes to imagining your beauty in my head, and honestly nothing else can bring me over the edge at this point."

Peter let the words sink in and felt his entire face heat up as he blushed, feeling his heart beat faster and faster.

"You mean to tell me… That all those times when we were interrupted…"

Wade smiled sheepishly.

"There were a lot of cold showers to say the least, yes."

Peter suddenly stared down at the massive tent that Wade sported in-between them, silently wondering just how much cum had stored up in there over a whole two months. He trembled slightly at the thought, his own cock and butt twitching in excitement at the thought of how much Wade would release into him when they were going to have sex. The thought made his mouth water in anticipation.

Wade noticed that Peter was staring at his hard-on, and he squeezed Peter round ass in order to get his attention back to him as he smirked.

"My eyes are up here."

Peter blushed as he Wade smirked and kissed him again, his hands squeezing and releasing their grip on Peters as while Peter grinded into Wade. Peter couldn't wait any longer and broke the kiss, taking a step back and going down on his knees. Wade, realizing what Peter was about to do, stretched out his legs and leaned back on the couch into a more comfortable position. Peter was now on his knees in-between Wades long legs, staring at the tent in front of him. He looked up at Wade, who smiled at him and flexed the muscles on his cock, causing the tent in his pants to move somewhat, which Peter noticed. Peter swallowed hard as he moved forward, his hands resting on Wades hips as he took in the sight of how hard Wade already was. He let his left palm gently run over his lovers' crotch, and he could feel the heat emitting from it. Peter felt his heart beat faster as he looked up at Wade, who smiled gently at him and reached out with his hand and ran it through Peter's messy auburn hair, combing it back.

Peter leaned in closer to the crotch in front of him and opened the buttons to the jeans, and then he grabbed the zipper and pulled it down. Wade let out a small sigh as he got some relief from the reduced pressure on his erect cock. Peter bit his lower lip as he now stared at cock poking up from within the jeans, still clothed in Wade's boxers. Peter could already faintly smell the scent of Wades cock, and he leaned forward as he unbuttoned the boxer shorts. Wades cock sprung forward, almost hitting Peter in the face as it shot upwards, and Peter quickly jerked his head backwards. Wade chuckled as Peter stared at the cock in front of him like a frightened cat, but he stopped and simply smiled when Peter gave him a grumpy look. Peter huffed and turned his attention back to the cock in front of him, drinking in the sight of it. It was a really large cock, with bumps along its side and veins showing. It almost looked painful, and Peter wondered how much pain Wade had endured when he had teased him but never gotten to the part where he got to release all the tension that had been building up. He was going to fix that right now.

Peter leaned forward once again into Wade's crotch, nuzzling into Wade's cock, letting the scent fill his nostrils. Wade made a strained sound as he tried to keep his own noises from coming out, and Peter smiled as he felt the warm skin against his cheek. Peter began to put soft kisses along the length of Wade's lengthy cock, gently massaging his balls while he was at it. Wade was breathing a bit more uneven now, and his hand that was stroking Peters head seemed to be doing so a bit faster. When Peter had made it to the top of Wades cock, which he had taken his time with, he pulled down the foreskin, revealing the swollen head and gave it a loving kiss. Wade groaned at the erotic sight of Peter kissing the head of his cock with his soft lips, his cock twitching at the gentle touch made him even harder than before, if that was even possible.

Peter smiled as he felt the warmth seep out of the cock in front of him, and he opened his mouth and let his tongue flick over the head, lapping at it almost like a cat would lap up water. Wade groaned and Peter continued to lick on the swollen head, stroking Wades cock as he also fondled his balls. Peter then began to suck and lick Wades cock all over, intent on covering every inch of the cock that he had gone so long without. Wade sighed and leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes as he was getting lost in the sensation of Peter tongue licking his cock all over. He had closed his eyes because he knew that if he continued to watch the splendid show in front of him of Peter being on his knees sucking him off he would ejaculate in an instant. So he opted to not look, but even so it was hard not to go over the edge with the love of his life pleasuring him.

When Peter was at the base of Wade's cock he began sucking on Wade's balls while he slowly stroked his slick cock, running his hand up and down. Wade gritted his teeth at the sensation and curled his toes. Peter let go of the skin he was sucking with and audible pop as he licked his lips, looking up at Wade's cock in front of him. Peter smiled as he noticed that Wade had his eyes closed, and he propped himself up and began blowing on the head of Wade's cock, causing Wade to open his eyes as he stared down at Peter. Peter looked back with an innocent look on his face, as if he didn't understand why Wade looked at him like that.

"Peter… Please…"

Wade croaked the words out and Peter stopped blowing cool air on Wade's cock as he lazily stroked it.

"Hmm? What is it Wade? Something wrong?"

Wade squinted his eyes at the response, but when Peter kept acting innocent he pleaded through gritted teeth.

"Peter… Please suck on my cock; I can't take anymore, please…"

The words were almost desperate, and Peter smiled innocently at Wade as he flashed his teeth.

"Since you asked so nicely…"

Before Wade could thank him for his gracious act Peter opened his mouth and took in as much of Wades cock into his mouth as he could. As soon as he closed his mouth around the head of Wades cock and began sucking on it Wade started to moan as he stroked Peters head.

"Ooh… Peter… Hah…"

The sounds Wade made encouraged Peter to go on, and he started to take more of Wade into his mouth, pulling away only to get some air in his lungs. Wade really had a long, thick cock, and Peter had trouble to fit all of it into his mouth. But damn it if he wasn't going. Peter began taking in more and more of Wade's cock into his mouth, feeling Wade's length starting to slide down his throat. Wade moaned at the heat and slick feeling of Peter's mouth and tongue around his cock. Peter moaned at the feeling of having Wades cock in his mouth, and the vibrations made Wade groan as he tried to hold back from releasing. Peter looked up at Wade, tears in his eyes as the massive length went in and out of his mouth, barely moving out enough for him to get some air in. After some time he finally got the entire length of Wades cock into his mouth and down his throat, and at this point Wade had a tight grip on his head as he pulled Peter back and forth his cock, fucking into his mouth. Peter loved the sensation and was really glad that he didn't have his gag reflex anymore, otherwise he wouldn't be able to taste Wade like this. As peter hollowed his cheeks he could feel the length slide back and forth into him and feel the bumps against his cheeks, and as his teeth gently grazed upper and lower part of Wade's cock he could feel it throbbing in his mouth.

Their pace got faster and faster, sucking and licking as best he could as Wade moved faster, and soon enough Wade groaned and signaled Peter that he was about to blow his load. Wade removed his hand but didn't seem to be able to stop his hips from jerking back and forth into Peter open mouth. Peter still appreciated the gesture of Wade removing his hand so that Peter had the option of not swallowing his come. However, after going so long without it Peter was hungry to taste his lovers' semen in his mouth, and so Peter held tightly onto Wade thighs as he moved his head back on forth faster, closing his eyes and awaiting the sensation of Wade cumming down his throat. Wade gritted his teeth and let out the loudest moan yet, and suddenly Peter felt the sensation of his throat being filled with a thick, warm substance, travelling down his throat and down into his stomach. Peter relished the moment and moaned as Wade kept cumming, his thick seed filling Peter up as his cock swelled and twitched in his mouth. When Peter felt the flood in his throat stop he pulled his head away slightly, but kept the slick cock in his mouth. Peter grabbed Wades cock with both hands, pressing it to get out any cum that hadn't been released into his mouth yet; he wanted to taste it all. And sure enough there was still some cum in there, and Peter lapped it up eagerly, his tongue going into the slit of the head of Wades cock to get it all out.

Wade was panting heavily as he watched the scene unfold, Peter on his knees with half-lidded eyes, sucking his cock eagerly like a lollipop while he fondled his balls. It almost made him cum a second time as he played with his hair. When Peter had gotten all the cum out he pulled Wades cock out with a loud pop and gave the tip a loving kiss, before looking up at Wade. Wade opened his mouth to speak, but left it hanging as Peter opened his mouth as well, showing Wade his cum-filled mouth. Wade almost choked as he couldn't believe the extremely erotic sight in front of him, Peter on his legs that were spread apart, his thick white seed filling his mouth and sliding down his tongue as he stared at Wade with half-lidded, lust-filled eyes as he panted with reddened cheeks and messy hair.

"Look Wade… You came so much…"

The moaning words somehow made it out of Peters mouth, who then proceeded to slowly close his eyes and then mouth, swiveling his tongue around in his mouth before swallowing all the cum that had threatened to fall of his tongue and hit the floor, gulping audibly. He opened his eyes and looked seductively at Wade, licking his lip with his tongue before speaking.

"You taste so good Wade…"

Wade could no longer sit still at this point, and he shot up from the couch and picked up Peter as if he weighed nothing, carrying him over his right shoulder. Peter yelped at suddenly being picked up, but when he realized that Wade was taking him to their bedroom he smiled.

"I take it you liked it?"

Peter said the words with a coy tone, and in response he received a hard smack on his ass, causing Peter to yelp out in pain as the sound of skin against skin rang out in the apartment.

"You are something else, do you know that?"

Wade said the words in an amused tone as he took long strides towards the bedroom. When he heard Peter groan at the pain he rubbed the spot he had smacked with his hands gently, causing Peter to moan as Peter massaged the sore spot; he secretly liked being smacked on his ass by Wade, but he didn't like to admit it. Peter bit his lower lip as he felt Wade's strong arm envelop his waist, and he couldn't help but think of how Wade was going to punish him in their bedroom for the stunt that he had pulled; he could hardly wait, his mouth already feeling dry and thirsting for more.

Wade walked into the bedroom and let Peter down on the bed on his back in a swift motion, causing Peter to bounce on the mattress as he hit it. Wade stood now in front of Peter at the edge of the bed, his muscles flexing as he stared down at Peter who suddenly felt very small.

"My turn."

Wade had a predatory gaze as he looked Peter over, undressing him with his eyes. Peter blushed, clutched the t-shirt he was wearing with his left hand and closed his slender legs together, feeling as if Wade was a predator that was about to pounce on him. Wade licked his lips at the delicious sight that was his lover in front of him, sprawled out on the bed and panting, cheeks flushed and eyes open, staring at him and him only.

Wade grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, and Peter watched as Wade's muscles worked as his arms lifted upwards and then down. To say that he was aroused was an understatement. Wade smirked as he tossed the t-shirt to the corner of their bedroom, walking towards the bed slowly, looking at Peter who was now looking up at him. When Wade came to the bed he crawled on top of it, lowering his body down over Peter, who in response shuffled back on the bed until he hit the bedpost. Wade smiled at his boyfriends amusing attics and crawled forward as well, until he was hovering over Peter who had no escape. Peter gulped as Wade looked at him, and Wade simply smiled before he dipped his head down to kiss Peter on the lips. Wade grabbed Peter's chin and moved inwards for a passionate kiss, starting off slow before he slipped his tongue inside Peter's mouth. Peter moaned and closed his eyes and reached out his hands, letting them roam over Wade's body as Wade slipped his tongue further into Peter's mouth. Peter moaned as he felt Wade's tongue map out his mouth, and as Wade lowered himself further he could feel Wade's throbbing manhood on his stomach, weighing heavily on it.

When they pulled apart for air Peter was panting heavily, and Wade smirked at the flustered state Peter was in, and as he drank in the sight of Peter wearing his t-shirt that was too big for him he noticed the exposed shoulder that was showing. Wade grinned as he moved towards Peter's neck to leave another mark on it, and Peter gasped as he now felt Wade's throbbing manhood grind against his own, turning his head to his left side. Wade began leaving his mark by briefly kissing Peters nape and then moving to the right side of his neck where the neck met his shoulder, and then he softly grazed his teeth across the skin. Wade then proceeded to gently bite down on the skin, causing Peter to whimper at the pain. Wade made up for it by running his tongue over the skin, soothing the pain before sucking on it to leave a mark.

When Wade let go he looked at his work and nodded as he smiled, running one of his hands over Peter's exposed skin. Feeling that it was time to see more of Peter's skin Wade sat back on the bed, motioning for Peter to take his t-shirt off. Peter sat up slowly and pulled the large t-shirt over his head, and dropped it off the right side off the bed. Wade stared at Peter in silence for a moment, taking in the sight in front of him. The slim, yet muscular body, the arms that could crush metal yet was so soft and gentle when he held them. The eyes that had an everlasting fire burning behind them, yet a kind glow that shined through whenever Peter was helping someone. The messy, yet beautiful auburn hair that Wade loved to run his fingers through. Everything about Peter Parker was perfect and Wade felt the need to let his lover know that.

"You're so beautiful Peter… So… Flawless…"

As Wade said the words Peter bit his bottom lip, suddenly being a bit embarrassed as Wade was staring at his body and he turned away his face briefly out of embarrassment.

Wade looked at Peter shying away from his sight and sighed as he smiled. Wade reached out with his right hand; cupping Peter's left cheek and turning his head back to face him.

"Someone with a face so beautiful shouldn't feel the need to hide it…"

Peter felt his face heat up at Wade's words.

"B-beautiful?"

Wade smiled at the flustered face Peter was sporting at the moment.

"Yes…"

Wade murmured the words as he stroked Peter's right cheek with his thumb, looking at him softly with a longing gaze.

"From your chestnut hair to your adorable nose, rose-colored cheeks and amber eyes, your face is truly a beauty to behold, and I feel blessed that I get to look upon it every day and see it shine with its radiant beauty and inner energy of positivity and hope…"

Peter opened his mouth to get a word in.

"But…"

Wade interrupted Peter by gently putting his index finger over his mouth, brushing over the soft lips.

"It's truly beautiful…"

Wade looked into Peter's eyes, and Peter could already feel his heart beat faster in anticipation of what Wade was going to say next. Wade felt that what he was going to say might be going over-board, but he desperately wanted Peter, of all people, to truly know how beautiful he truly was to him.

"Because of the fact that your inner energy, kindness, charisma and unyielding hope and faith in everyone, even in someone like me, shines through it Peter, and it always makes my heart beat faster when I get a chance to look upon it."

Peter felt his breath hitch and his stomach flutter as he looked at Wade, who was looking directly into his very soul at the moment. Wade collected himself for a moment before he continued to speak, taking Peter's hand in his own as he spoke.

"I used to use my own misfortune as an excuse to justify my behavior, telling myself that everyone is rotten in the world and in the end, the only way to really fix it was to kill the bad guys, even though that would eventually only leave myself as the bad guy. But then one day… I stumbled upon you."

Wade looked up at Peter, who felt his heart beat even faster now, his cheeks turning red and his stomach fluttering at the words he heard from his lover. Wade smiled as he continued to speak to Peter.

"A young boy with big ambitions and an even bigger heart, who, despite being knocked around left and right, always got back up on the horse and sat firmly in the saddle, ready for the next round and the one after that."

Wade smiled fondly as he remembered watching Peter struggle through fights but always getting up, always looking out for everyone else besides himself.

"It was the very thing that drew me to you in the first place. Seeing someone like you, not fully understanding the world but trying to save it nonetheless the best you could despite everything going against you made me feel… Well… Hopeful. It gave me hope that maybe I could change. Maybe one day I could be better. Maybe… I could be as good as you."

Peter let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in, and he felt hot tears run down his cheeks as he bit his trembling lower lip. Wade, upon seeing Peter cry got a concerned look on his face as he stared at his boyfriend crying in front of him. Wade panicked internally as his mind raced. Oh crap. Oh crappity crap crapbasket. I made him cry. Again. Aunt May is going to shank me in my sleep. Wade held Peter with his hands, trying to comfort him as best that he could at the moment.

"Peter? Are you okay?"

Peter shook his head sideways slowly and rubbed the tears from his eyes as best he could before he smiled beneath the hands covering his face.

"No, I'm not okay, you're here saying all these kind and lovingly things to me and I can't even think of something to tell you how much I love you!

Wade paused for a moment to let the words sink in before he smiled and put his large hands on top of Peters, pulling them away gently before leaning in and kissing Peter beneath his right eye, then his left eye, then his forehead, then his nose and then a quick kiss on the lips. After the last kiss Peter had gone from crying to being confused as he looked at Wade with a confused expression, his cheeks now sporting a rosy color.

Wade smiled as he gently held Peters hands in his own and rubbed his thumb over them back and forth in a slow motion that calmed Peter down.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that I spent several days trying to come up with the best way to tell you how much I love you?"

Peter smiled slowly as he looked shyly at Wade.

"Really? Days?"

Wade smiled and nodded at Peter, feeling a bit more at ease now that Peter had stopped crying.

"You better believe I spent days on this, writing and re-writing, over and over until I felt that I got it right."

Peter smiled and squeezed Wade's big and warm hands gently.

"Well it was a really sweet and loving speech Wade."

"A speech? Oh no honey, this isn't even close to how much I wrote to say how beautiful and amazing and spectacular you are. I practically wrote a whole book about it. I just need to find someone who will publish it, or convince J. Jonah Jameson to publish it and then everyone can finally get to know just how amazing you are."

Peter giggled and blushed at the same time as Wade laughed and smiled at him, his eyes sparkling with warmth and glee.

"Wade…"

Wade sighed and smiled at Peter, still holding his hands in his own.

"Don't think about how you have to tell me you love me. It's not a competition, and I know how you feel about me Peter."

Peter pouted as he freed his hands from Wades and put them on top of Wades hands, now being the one the grasp them as he leaned forward into Wade.

"But I wanna tell you how amazing and sweet you are Wade, and… And how strong and kind you are, how you make my heart skip beats when you smile, how-"

Peter stopped talking when Wade began to laugh, and he looked at Wade with a confused look. Wade smiled at him and leaned forward.

"You're just too cute, you know that?"

Peter opened his mouth in surprise to what Wade had said, and without any warning Wade quickly leaned forward, capturing Peter's lips in a passionate kiss that had Peter leaning back on the bed, Wade trapping him underneath his larger body. Wade slipped his tongue into Peter's mouth, and Peter moaned as Wade grinded his hips into him. When they separated for air Wade lifted himself up somewhat and looked down at Peter's chest. Wade hadn't taken that much notice of it before, but now he noticed that Peter was wearing band-aids over his nipples, most likely because he didn't want people to see them stick out under his suit.

Wade grinned as he looked up at Peter, who was staring intensely at him. Wade let an index finger run gently over Peter's right band-aid, pressing gently on it. Peter bit his lower lip to stifle a moan that threatened to come out, and Wade's grin grew bigger as he began to pull off the band-aid at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Hah… Mmn… Wade, just… Please… Ah…"

Peter whined as Wade took the band-aid off slowly, the sticky tape pulling at his sensitive skin which hurt but also felt weirdly nice at the same time. Wade smirked as he pulled it off slowly, watching Peter groan at the pain and pleasure he felt. When Wade finally ripped off the band-aid the prize underneath was revealed, a stiff pink nub that was standing up. Wade licked his lips as he attacked the nipple with his mouth, grazing it with his teeth, sucking on it and licking it with his tongue. Peter moaned loudly and threw his head back as Wade assaulted his nipple that was getting stiffer and stiffer, and when Wade began to pull off the other band-aid on his left nipple Peter thought he was going to come from the pleasure alone. Wade was grinding his hips into Peter, who felt his smaller penis getting rubbed up against Wade's massive, thick and throbbing cock; it was almost enough to make him cum right then and there. When Wade had finished sucking on Peter's right nipple, leaving it bruised and erect, he moved on the other nipple while gently twisting the first nipple with his left hands thumb and index finger. Peter gritted his teeth as he grabbed the bedsheet with his right hand while his left hand held onto Wade for dear life, digging in his nails into the larger man's back. Peter could no longer hold in his moans as he felt Wade played with both of his stiff nipples, biting and sucking on them as if he was trying to suck milk out of them.

Just when Peter thought he was going to climax from the overwhelming pleasure of being dominated by his alpha boyfriend, Wade pulled away to his dismay and Peter whined in protest as Wade stopped pleasuring him. Wade smirked as he looked down on his extremely hot and bothered boyfriend, lying before him with erect nipples and a huge hard-on in his boxers. Peter stared at him and whined, wanting nothing more for Wade then to come back to him and keep pleasuring him until he got his sweet release that he had been so close to. Wade smirked at how desperate Peter looked in front of him, so wanting.

"You really have some perverted nipples, do you know that Peter? I just can't help but suck on them…"

Wade murmured the words and Peter blushed, shifting his legs as his boxers started to feel uncomfortable as his cock strained against them. Wade noticed the action and looked down, chuckling at the small tent that Pete had in his boxers.

"I guess I should take responsibility for that, huh?"

Wade looked up at Peter who huffed at him as he propped himself up on his elbows on the bed.

"You better."

Wade laughed at how demanding Peter was at the moment, while he had just seconds before been submitting himself completely to him.

"So bossy…"

Wade murmured the words with a smile on his lips as he leaned forward, kissing Peter who embraced Wade and leaned back down on the bed and moaned as Wade ran his index finger gently over the top of the tent in his boxers. Peter buckled his hips upward to get more friction, but Wade pushed his hips down with a single hand, asserting his dominance over Peter. The response from Peter was a whine of protest, but as Wade began placing butterfly kisses along his chest and working downward, Peter began to settle down. Wade moved down along the bed until he was almost at the edge but still on the bed. In front of him were Peter's beautiful legs, still intertwined… For the moment. Wade gently ran his index finger between the legs up until they hit the black knee-high socks that Peter was wearing.

"Spread them for me Peter."

Wade spoke in a low, seductive yet demanding tone that sent shivers down Peter's spine, and he began to slowly open up his legs to Wade, who licked his lips as he was the thin layer of sweat glistening on Peter's thighs. Wade put both of his hands on Peter's legs, starting at the feet and slowly sliding them up, inch by inch until he was near the crotch. Peter breathed more rapidly as Wade's large hand moved up his slick legs, and he felt his cock twitch in excitement in his boxers at the thought of what Wade was going to do to him next.

"You seem to have quite a lewd cock Peter… Just like your nipples."

Peter blushed as Wade was now in between his legs, looking at the tight boxers that had a tent in them. At the top of the tent there was a wet spot, most likely pre-cum that had leaked out. Wade let his right hand gently travel over the bulge, tracing his index finger across the top of it. Peter groaned and grabbed the bed sheets in his fits, trying to buckle up his hips to get more friction. Unfortunately for Peter, Wade was not about to let that happen. With his left hand Wade held down Peter's hips easily, while he lowered himself and began licking on the bulge through the boxers, before sucking on it.

Peter reacted immediately, feeling the pleasure from his cock being sucked, but also the pain of it stretching against his boxers, and the fact that there was the tiniest layer of clothing between his erection and Wade's tongue drove him insane. Try as he might, Wade kept his hips down to prevent him from thrusting them upwards, using both hands now.

"Wade… Hah… Please!"

At this point Peter was pleading with Wade; it felt so good to feel Wade's tongue and lips on him, but the boxers that were pulling against him were extremely annoying at this point, not to mention that his cock felt very much cramped inside of them. Wade paused for a moment as he looked up at Peter.

"Hmm? What's that Petey? You gotta speak clearly if you want me to hear you…"

As soon as Wade had finished speaking he began to blow cool air on Peter's bulge, causing it to twitch even more and drive Peter closer and closer to the edge. But Peter desperately didn't want to come yet, and so he practically begged Wade, throwing away his pride.

"Wade… Please… Take off these… Stupid boxers!"

Wade smiled, seeing how flustered and bothered Peter was at this point.

"All right. Since you asked so nicely."

Wade stopped blowing cool air on Peter's now almost completely wet bulge, and sat up in the bed. Wade grabbed Peter's legs, lifting them up in the air and then holding them together with one hand.

"Can you hold your legs together for me Petey?"

Peter groaned at the nickname Wade called him, but decided to bear with it as he was finally going to get rid of his soaked boxers. Peter kept his legs together in the air, impatiently waiting for Wade to take off his boxers for him.

Wade smirked as he looked at Peter, who stared at him with a flustered look on his face. Oh how he loved to see that face, the face that Peter only showed to him. Wade ran his hands down Peter's legs, causing his lover to shiver as they travelled along the sensitive skin and down to his ass-cheeks. Wade grabbed the two globes with his hands, squeezing them hard causing Peter to gasp. When he rubbed his cock against Peter's entrance he could hear a sharp intake of air as Peter gasped, and he grinned at the flustered look that Peter had on his face as his chest moved up and down. Fuck. Peter was so goddamn hot, his cute face red in embarrassment, his eyes half-lid, his breathing rapid and his tight ass almost sucking his cock in as he pushed against it. Wade had to shake himself out of his appreciation of Peter to remember what he was supposed to do.

Wade ran his hands up to the hem of the boxers, and ever-so slowly he began to pull them down and then up along Peter's legs. Peter whined at the slow pace, but when his cock was finally free from its confinement he breathed out a sigh of relief. Wade smiled as he saw the satisfied look on his lovers face as his cock was no longer restrained under his tight, wet boxers. Peter kept his legs together as Wade pulled them all the way up and then over his feet, which he still had the black knee-high socks on.

As soon as Wade had pulled the boxers off he took a quick glance at them, noticing that the front was wet in a certain spot, and the backside was wet as well, most likely sweat coming for Peter due to their… Intense activities, which was nothing compared to what they were about to do. Wade smirked as he looked at the boxers and then Peter, who was flustered as he saw how wet his boxers were from Wade's actions. Wade dropped the boxers down to the floor and spread Peter's legs open once again and positioned himself in the middle of them. Peter's breath became more rapid as he fixated his gaze on Wade, who moved closer to his erection. Peter's cock twitched in excitement, and as Wade's large hand enveloped it he couldn't help but gasp as Wade firmly grasped it. Wade smirked as he squeezed Peter's cock, causing Peter to moan, and when he put his thumb on the head of the cock and pressed it down through the foreskin and into the slit the of the head and made a circular motion, Peter hissed.

Wade was really enjoying the spectacle in front of him as Peter gasped and groaned as he tortured him with his skillful right hand while his left kept his lover down and preventing him from buckling his hips upwards. Eventually Wade took some pity on Peter and decided that it was time to take responsibility. Wade peeled down the foreskin of Peter's cock carefully, watching the swollen head glisten with the pre-cum that came out of the slit. Wade licked his lips as he looked up at Peter, who was staring at him with one arm almost covering his half-lidded eyes, the other grasping the bed sheets in a tight hold. Wade winked at Peter before he let out his tongue and licked the head, causing Peter to close his eyes and lean back on the bed as he tried to control his breathing.

Wade began at the bottom of Peter's cock, slowly working his way up until he reached the head, which he gave an extra lick as he fondled Peter's ball, rolling them between his fingers and gently playing with them. As he licked and gently bit on Peter's cock he watched his boyfriend on the bed, his chest falling and rising and his breathing steadily becoming more rapid. Wade wanted to hear more moans from his lover though, so he moved on to take Peter into his mouth. As soon as Wade began to suck on Peter's cock and let his tongue run over it he could hear Peter moaning out his name as his hands almost tore up the bedsheets. Wade smirked internally as he sucked at Peter's cock, swirling his tongue around the head and dipping his tongue back and forth into the slit, which made Peter grit his teeth so hard he thought he might break them. As Wade hollowed his cheeks and began taking more and more of Peter into his mouth and down his throat he let his teeth gently scrape against the sides of the cock, smirking inwardly as he felt both the cock twitch, Peter's legs tremble as the moved up and down on the bed, and finally Peter, who moaned and trembled under his touch.

Peter tried his best to thrust his hips into Wade's mouth, but Wade held him down firmly with his hands, and when Peter tried to use some of that super strength to overpower Wade the man promptly stopped. Peter let out a loud undignified whine as his cock twitched and throbbed but was left unattended by Wade, who had let go of it. Peter looked at Wade with an accusing stare, but was met with a harsh stare.

"If you don't keep still I will simply stop. Got it?"

The tone held no room for arguments, and Peter bit his lower lip in frustration as he nodded, relaxing his muscles and falling back on the bed. Wade huffed as he then smirked and went back to Peter's swollen cock that was still twitching. Wade blew gently on the soaked cock in front of him, watching Peter groan in frustration as he tried to keep still. Satisfied that Peter seemed to have followed his command Wade took the head into his mouth, running his tongue over it and sucking on it as he rubbed the length with his right hand while his left fondled Peter's balls. Peter began moaning again, one of his hands gently running over Wade's head while he sucked him off. Wade silently thought that at this particular he was pretty lucky not to have any hair as Peter couldn't grab it and pull it if he so wished. As Wade continued to suck on the head he began taking into his mouth, letting it slide in and down his throat. As he did this Peter let go of his head and held down his hands on the bed sheets, grabbing them tightly as he tried to keep his hips from moving. Wade smiled inwardly as he took more and more of Peter into his mouth until he got it all in, his nose now hitting the base of Peter's cock. Wade hummed gently, listening to Peter moan loudly as the vibrations his humming did caused Peter to moan even more. Wade moved faster and faster, bobbing his head up and down Peter's length, letting his teeth gently scrape the upper and lower side while his tongue licked the sides as best he could. All of this caused Peter to moan more and more, his chest falling and rising rapidly as his breathing became faster and faster. Peter moaned out Wade's name as he panted loudly.

"Ah… Wade, I, I think I'm gonna-"

And before Wade knew it Peter came, his cum spurting out and down his throat. Wade didn't let go though; he kept his head on Peter's cock, drinking all the cum that came and making sure to suck any that didn't come out.

As Wade let go of Peter's cock, which was now limp, he sat up and rested on his knees, watching Peter in front of him, who now had one arm thrown over his forehead while the other was lying on the bed, twitching slightly. Peter was almost completely red in his face, and he head sweat all over his body that trickled down his lean yet somewhat muscular chest as it slowly rose and fell as Peter was trying to steady his breathing. Peter had one eye closed, but the other was opened and looked at Wade, and Peter smiled fondly as Wade smiled back at him as he slowly leaned forward and pecked Peter on his lips.

"How was that?"

Peter smiled as he cupped Wade's face and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Fantastic."

Wade smirked.

"Not mind-blowingly fantastic, just fantastic?"

Peter snorted as he smiled, which Wade did in return as well.

"I'm counting on the next part to be just that, so don't let me down…"

Wade laughed.

"Now when have I ever disappointed you in bed babe?"

Peter's smile never faded as he looked up at Wade, who ran his hands along Peter's chest, letting his thumbs gently run across his stiff sensitive nipples, which caused Peter to moan. Peter put one finger on his lips and tilted his head as he looked innocently at Wade.

"Hmm… Let me think…"

Peter made it seem like he was thinking the matter over, which made Wade huff as he moved back a bit, and with his hands he grabbed hold of Peter's asscheeks, causing Peter to gasp as his hand went from his mouth to the bed for support, and as Wade lifted Peter's hips upwards Peter had to use both of his hands as support. Now Peter was lying with his upper body on the bed, while half his back was bending upwards and his thighs rested on Wade's shoulders. Wade now had Peter's pink hole right in front of him, and he smirked as he saw it twitching as the sweat from his ass ran down into the middle. Before Peter could protest Wade ran his tongue over the pink hole, causing Peter to suck in a breath as he stared up into the ceiling, the uncomfortable yet tingly pleasure hitting him as Wade began to probe his tongue into his hole. Peter grabbed the bedsheets with an iron grip as he gritted his teeth as the intense feeling threatened to make him moan even more, and he didn't want to let Wade know how much it was affecting him.

Wade knew of course, watching Peter desperately try to wiggle his ass away from his probing tongue that was dipping into the pink hole, causing it to open for him. Wade took out his tongue and began to gently blow cool air on the opening, causing Peter to shut his eyes as dug his nails into the bedsheets in frustration over not being able to escape Wade's torture. Wade did stop to blow after a whole though, and ran his tongue over the opening, letting it swirl around driving Peter crazy. Wade was about to put his index finger through the tight ring of muscle before he stopped himself and looked over at Peter.

"Hey Peter, do we have any lube around?"

Peter stared up at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

Wade looked at Peter with a concerned look on his face.

"I want this to feel good for you, you know… The last thing I want to do is hurt you… At least when it's not on purpose…"

Wade mumbled the last part, but Peter managed to hear it and thought back on the smack his ass cheek had gotten from Wade when he had taunted him. Peter sighed as he looked over to the nightstand, reaching out with his hand and opening the drawer. After digging around a little bit he found a bottle of lube and handed it over to Wade, who took it with a smile on his face.

"Ah, strawberry scented. Your favorite."

Peter blushed as he looked away from Wade who was smirking as he looked at him.

"Just shut up and hurry it up will you?"

Wade chuckled as he opened the cap of the bottle and squeezed out a rich amount over Peter's hole, causing Peter to whine as the cool liquid ran over his twitching pink hole. Wade put his index finger on the edge of Peter's hole and ran it in circles around it, causing Peter to whine in frustration as Wade got closer and closer but seemed to stray away from penetrating his hole. Just when Peter was about to shout at Wade the man in question did shove his index finger in past the tight ring of muscle, and Peter gasped as he felt the intrusion. Wade dug his finger into the hole, swirling it around and stretching the hole. Peter moaned as the uncomfortable feeling soon turned into pleasure, and when Wade replaced his index finger with his tongue Peter almost ripped up the bed sheets.

Wade was watching Peter as he struggled on the bed, his hips twitching as they seemed both want to get away from his probing tongue but also want him to go deeper. Watching Peter with his eyes closed and cheeks red, sweat running down his forehead and his chest rising and falling was definitely a sight he cherished. And seeing as how Peter had waited so long for this Wade felt like he would heed his lovers proposal and hurry it up, at least as soon as he had stretched the hole properly. Wade pulled out his tongue and heard Peter whine at the loss, but when he coated two of his finger and showed them down the hole the whines turned from unsatisfied to most certainly satisfied. As Wade stretched the pink hole more and more, going deeper and deeper he added more fingers, searching for Peter's sweet spot. When his fingers ran over a certain part within his lover and he heard the loudest moan yet from Peter, he knew he had hit the jackpot, or as it was also called, the prostrate.

Wade kept running his fingers over the sweet spot, and Peter moaned louder and louder, his cock twitching more and more. However, just before Peter was finally about to cum Wade pulled his fingers out, and Peter wanted to scream at Wade.

"Why did you pull them out for?! I was just about to-"

Peter stopped himself mid-sentence as he watched Wade stand up in front of him, and Peter noticed the giant, throbbing cock standing up and hovering over his twitching pink hole. Peter swallowed hard as he watched the massive length throb, and the thought that Wade was going to shove it down his hole and fuck him into oblivion with it made his mouth dry and his body shiver in anticipation.

"You'll cum when I say you can ."

Wade said the words with such a commanding tone that Peter felt shivers down his spine again, feeling submissive in front of his alpha boyfriend. Wade grabbed Peter's ass cheeks with an iron grip and spread them apart, Peter's pink hole now laid bare before Wade's massive cock. Wade grinned as he lined the tip of his cock up with the entrance, watching Peter stare at his cock intently as it was prodding at his entrance. Wade could feel Peter's slick hole opening and closing slightly, almost as if it was kissing the head of his cock and trying to suck it in.

Wade looked briefly at Peter searching his eyes for confirmation that it was alright to move in. Peter nodded, and Wade readied himself as he stood up, his hands firmly grasping Peter's ass cheeks as he began pushing the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle, causing Peter to close his eyes as he rested his head on the pillows and bit his lower lip. Wade had prepared him well, but in the end few things could prepare Peter for Wade's massive cock plowing him. Peter gritted his teeth as wade slowly but surely sank his throbbing cock deeper and deeper down his hole, stretching his hole until he felt it might break.

Wade had some trouble himself, mostly due to how good it felt it finally have his cock burying down Peter's tight, wet and warm hole. However, Wade knew damn well how Peter felt at the moment, and so he used all his willpower to force himself not to snap his hips forward and burying his throbbing cock all the way down immediately. Instead he went slowly, feeling Peter's tight walls envelop his cock in sweet, sweet warmth that he didn't want to pull away from. As seconds dragged into minutes Wade had finally pushed his cock all the way down, stretching Peter out from the inside. Peter tried to control his breathing as the massive length inside of him throbbed, pushing against his deepest parts.

Finally Peter nudged his hips upwards a bit, telling Wade that it was alright to move. Wade nodded, and he slowly but steadily began to pull out and then push back in, working up his speed. Soon enough Peter was starting to moan as Wade's length slid in and out of his slick hole, while his own cock bounced up and down mid-air. Wade's balls slapped against his skin, and the loud and almost squishy sounds that came from Wade's cock drilling deep into his tight hole and going out made Peter wonder if the neighbors could hear them. He blushed inwardly as the thought of someone hearing them, or god forbid walking in on them made him excited, as evident by his cock twitching. Wade was now standing on the bed and fucking him down into the mattress, with Peter resting his body against the headboard of the bed with his arms buried in the bed for support. All hope Peter had of keeping his moans inside himself went out the window when Wade fucked him faster and harder than before, his throbbing length hitting deeper than he thought possible.

"Ah… Ah, Wade!"

Peter moaned his lovers name out like a mantra, and Wade gritted his teeth as he focused on fucking Peter even more rigorously, watching his lover pant and moan his name over and over as his chest rose and fell more rapidly. He could tell that Peter was getting close, and when his cock hit that special sweet spot deep within Peter silently screamed as he gasped, his eyes opening and mouth opening up as he stared into the ceiling. Wade immediately scrambled to memorize the spot and kept hitting it over and over, harder and harder, faster and faster. Peter felt hot tears run from the corners of his eyes as the intense pleasure coursed through his body, Wade's cock pounding him with such force that the entire bed shook from the tremors. Peter moaned as he felt the bumps on Wade's cock run along his walls, and when his cock hit his prostate he felt as if he was going to pass out from the pleasure. Peter looked up at Wade, his mouth open and letting out moan after moan, occasionally calling out his lovers' name and Peter tried his best to get the words out.

"Ahn… Mmmm… Wade… Ah- I'm, I'm, gonna – ah!"

As he said the words Wade nodded and went even faster than before, and Peter locked his slick and slender legs around Wade's body the best he could signaling Wade that he wanted him to cum inside of him. Wade smirked as Peter blushed, his cheeks turning red as he looked at Wade who grinned at him.

"So, you want me to fill you up to the brim with my seed, is that it? You want me to fill that tight hole with my cum, is that it?"

Peter blushed even more as Wade talked dirty to him, but as his cock twitched in excitement and he felt a fluttering feeling in his stomach he could only bite his lower lip and nod at Wade, who smiled at him. Wade leaned forward over Peter, hovering over him as he pressed his entire weight down on Peter (as well as his long, throbbing cock down inside Peter's tight, warm hole). He leaned up to Peter and smiled as Peter whined due to the fact that Wade had stopped pounding him.

"What's the magic word baby boy?"

Wade said the words with a purr, and Peter almost wanted to scream as he was so close to cumming, but Wade and snuck a hand around his cock and was squeezing it tightly, preventing him from getting his release, while the other hand kept his hips from moving. Peter sniffed as he looked up at Wade, tears in the corners of his eyes that were half-lid as he spoke with a trembling voice.

"P-Pleaseee Wade, please fuck with your cock me so hard that I can cum, please, fill me up, I want it, I need it, I'll do anything~"

Peter felt so submissive and utterly at Wade's mercy as the words came out, but Wade was seemed satisfied with what he had said as he spoke.

"Fuck, you're so hot, you know that? You better not have any plans tomorrow baby boy, because by the time I'm done with you, you'll not be walking for another week at least."

Peter moaned as Wade began to stroke his cock with his large hand, his thumb pushing against the slit, and in response Peter began to push his hips against Wade's cock, asking, no, begging him to fuck him. Wade gritted his teeth as he stood up again, and he pulled his cock out almost all the way, causing Peter to gasp as his hole wasn't being stretched anymore, only to scream as Wade shoved it back in like a piston, fucking Peter with a strength he didn't think was possible. Wade fucked Peter rigorously once again, hitting Peter's prostate over and over while he had a tight grip on Peter's hips, pulling them against his cock as he slammed into Peter. Peter threw his head back against the pillows and moaned louder and louder, feeling himself inch closer and closer to the edge as Wade's cock pounded him without mercy. He moaned Wade's name over and over, feeling the bed shake as his love fucked him so good and so hard that he couldn't think about anything else besides that massive, throbbing cock stretching his tight hole from the inside. The sounds that rang out in the bedroom were so obscene, from the sounds of Wade's grunts and his balls slapping against Peter's skin to the slick and wet sounds of Wade's cock pounding Peter's gaping hole. Peter's moans also rang out in the bedroom, and he felt as if he was going to lose his voice and his mind due to the intense pleasure.

"Wade, I'm gonna- ah- Cum! I'm cumming!"

Peter almost shouted the words as he felt himself going over the edge, and in response Wade grabbed his cock and began pumping it, causing Peter to moan even more at the added pleasure. When he finally came over the edge Wade aimed his cock down at his face, and as Peter screamed out Wade's name he felt ribbons of his own cum spurt out of his own cock and hit his face, getting into his mouth. Peter moaned as he Wade let go of his cock and fucked him more intensely than before while his cock went up and down, drops of cum flying over him and down his stomach. Peter bit his lower lip as he felt as if Wade's cock was going to split him open, and as Wade hit his prostate over and over he too soon came over the edge, roaring like a lion as he pushed his entire weight down as he came, his cock shooting out hot jets of pure, warm, thick cum that filled Peter up inside and stretched him out. Peter closed his eyes and threw his head back as he moaned, feeling Wade's cock throb and twitch inside of him as it shot load after load of seed into his warm hole, filling him up.

As Peter opened his eyes he saw Wade hovering over him, panting as he tried not to crush Peter under his weight by supporting himself against the wall with his right hand while his left still had a firm grip against Peter's hips, which were still pushing against Wade's throbbing cock, almost begging for more. Pete smiled as he looked up at Wade and cupped Wade's face as he kissed him passionately, slipping his tongue inside and moaning as Wade let his own tongue dance with his own. He could feel his own cock twitch as the cum filled him up inside, and when they broke apart there was a string of saliva connecting them.

"Wade…"

Peter spoke the words softly, his half-lid eyes and mind still in a daze from the intense pleasure high he was still feeling. Wade smiled as he gently pulled out of Peter, who moaned as he felt the cum dribble out of his hole and down onto the mattress. As Wade backed away a bit, letting Peter rest on the mattress, he looked down and swallowed hard as he saw his work: Peter was spread out on the bed, cum all over his stomach and face, his hair messy and sweat all over his body, glistening from the dim lights pouring in through the bedroom windows.

What a work of art… Truly stunning. Wade thought to himself as he looked over Peter, the love of his life lying in front of him with his own seed pouring out of his pink hole, which was closing and opening itself without Peter seeming to take notice of it. Wade could just watch Peter like that forever, watching him breathe, his chest rising and falling as he lied there on the bed. Peter looked astonishingly glorious to Wade, who felt no photograph or painting ever could capture the scope or sheer beauty that he was witnessing.

As Wade steadied himself and his breathing he realized that Peter might have felt uncomfortable in the position that they had made love in, and he rubbed his neck with his right hand as he pondered over what to say as an apology. However, as Wade was looking down into his lap thinking of what to say, Peter was sitting up slowly, before turning around and placing his hands on the headboard of the bed. As Wade saw Peter do this he thought that Peter needed help to stand, and so he began to move forward; but the tone in which Peter spoke suggested another thing.

"Ah… Wade…"

Peter whined as he was now on his knees on the bed, reaching his left hand back and spreading his asscheek apart for Wade, his swollen pink hole opening and closing on its own while Wade's cum dribbled out of it and down onto the bed sheets.

"I am not satisfied yet Wade…"

Wade almost choked at the sight as Peter looked over his shoulder at him with half-lidded eyes, panting his name as he spread his ass cheek for him. The sight of his own seed coming out of his pink hole made him even more aroused, and as Wade stood up he saw that his own cock was already erect, ready to fill up his lover with even more seed. Wade almost chuckled as he stood up on his knees, marveling at how fast his lover recovered and being thankful that he too had regenerative abilities. Wade put his hands on Peter's ass, spreading them apart so that Peter could use his hand for support against the headboard of the bed. Peter moaned when Wade spread his ass cheeks wide with his hands. Instead of touching him though, Wade moved his hands up his back, his shoulders, arms, all the way to his hands at the headboard where he intertwined their fingers. His weight held Peter down, his cock lined up with the tip of his long cock against the slick entrance, and as he felt it open and close around it he shoved it in, listening to Peter gasp at the sudden intrusion and pleasure that came.

"You didn't get enough of me, huh? You wanted more of me inside of you?"

As Wade spoke he snuck his right hand under Peter and let it rub his belly up and down, and Peter bit his lower lip as he began to move his hips against Wade's. When it was clear to Peter that Wade waited for him to answer he let out a groan and turned back to Wade, who was tenderly kissing his nape as he pinched his stiff nipple, causing Peter to moan as he rocked his hips.

"It's been so long Wade… I want to do this over and over until I can't think of anything except you…"

Wade stopped kissing Peter's nape as he heard the words, and he looked up at Peter who was blushing as he panted. Wade gave Peter a heartfelt smile, and Peter felt as if he had butterflies in his stomach as Wade looked at him with a tender gaze. Wade leaned forward and kissed Peter passionately, slipping in his tongue and mapping out Peter's mouth. Peter moaned as they kissed, and when they broke apart Wade smiled at him again.

"Your wish is my command…"

As he said the words he moved back, while his hands ran from Peter's stiff nipples to his hips, and Wade began to thrust in and out of Peter. Peter hissed momentarily at the fast pace Wade went to, but soon enough he was eagerly meeting Wade's hips midway, holding on the headboard of the bed for dear life as Wade went faster and faster. Being a mercenary meant that Wade was good at a lot of things, like where a person's weak points were located on the body. The same went for sex; Wade knew exactly where Peter's prostate was, and damn it if he didn't hit it every time, causing Peter to open his mouth as every pounding and thrust that Wade sent his way with his long, hard cock made him feel an immense surge of pleasure. And as the thrusts became more rapid there were less and less time for him to recover from the shots of pleasures that he felt ripple throughout his body, and soon enough Peter felt that he was about to go over the edge and climax. He was eagerly meeting Wade's hips, moaning his lovers name as his nails dug into the headboard and his cock was bouncing up and down, slapping against his stomach while Wade's balls slapped against his skin. The sound of skin against skin, and the wet sounds of Wade's cock sliding in and out of his now less than tight hole made him more aroused, and being taken like this from behind only turned him on more. Being dominated by Wade was a kink of his, and feeling his strong alpha boyfriend take charge and fuck him good and hard made Peter extremely happy and aroused, his cock twitching and his pink hole eagerly sucking Wade's throbbing cock in.

Wade had to admit, Peter was beautiful whatever he did, or whenever he did it. Even now, on all four on his own bed with a cock fucking him senseless Peter was beautiful. Wade watched the pearls of sweat on Peter's back as they traveled down his nape and spin to his ass, which was akin to two perfectly shaped bowling balls that he had the privilege of touching and smacking whenever he so chose to do so. Watching the muscles on Peter's back work was enchanting, and Wade had to snap himself back to reality so that he wouldn't get distracted. But how could he? It all still felt like a fantasy to Wade, that he, the guy with the pizza face, was allowed to be in a happy relationship with someone so amazing such as Peter. He truly didn't deserve it, and so he had vowed to make Peter happy every day, by whatever means he could. And right now the way to make Peter happy was fucking him raw, pounding into him over and over and then filling him with his seed, letting every drop out into that tight, wet hole that sucked on his cock like it was the most delicious candy string in the world.

Wade groaned as he felt the walls of Peter's tight hole tighten around his cock, pulling at it harder and harder the faster he went, and he felt as if he needed to put more and more power to pull it out, otherwise Peter's ass would claim his cock and keep it buried within him. Not that Wade minded, being buried in Peter's ass and filling him with his thick cum was a pleasant thought. And it was about to happen, as Wade himself now felt that he was reaching his climax. As he pounded Peter rigorously he snuck a hand under Peter's hips and grabbed his cock, stroking it sloppily but fast as he pounded his baby boy from behind. Peter moaned loudly as his neglected cock was once again fondled by Wade, and soon enough Peter threw his head back and screamed out Wade's name as he came, ribbons of hot cum shooting out and covering the bed sheets.

Seeing Peter cum and hearing him scream his name in ecstasy made Wade groan as he felt himself being seconds away from ejaculating, and so he let go of Peter's cock and put his hand back on Peter's ass, now holding both of them in a tight grip as he pounded Peter's sloppy and wet hole faster and faster. Peter moaned out loud as Wade fucked him raw, his throbbing cock hitting his abused prostate over and over, and as he looked over his shoulder at Wade he moaned at the sight of his boyfriend fucking him so intensely, his abs and arm muscles flexed as they worked to hold him in place. Peter moaned as he met Wade's thrust halfway the best he could, and when Wade screamed his name Peter moaned as he felt Wade's thick and warm cum fill him up inside even more. When Wade slowed down his pace Peter put a hand on his stomach and smiled feeling a bit more filled up from Wade's seed that was still being pumped into him, but not satisfied yet; he wanted more cum from Wade, until his hole was filled to the brim with it. Peter licked his lips as he moaned at the thought of tasting Wade's cum again, and as Wade pulled out of him Peter turned around and grabbed Wade's cock, putting it into his mouth. Peter moaned as he sucked on Wade's cock, tasting his own juices on it as he eagerly sucked on it, his tongue going into the slit as he licked it. Wade groaned at the sudden intense suction on his cock, and as Peter began pumping it harder and harder while he fondled Wade's balls, Wade came again, shooting his cum down Peter's throat.

Peter moaned as he felt the hot cum travel down his throat, and he cherished the taste as he thoroughly licked Wade's cock clean of any leftover cum. When he was done Peter climbed into Wade's lap and began to kiss him passionately, running his hands all over his body as his hips began to thrust against Wade's cock. At this point Wade was pretty sure that Peter had gotten hooked on having sex, but he was not about to object; instead he eagerly met Peter's passion, and as he grabbed Peter's ass and shoved his cock back in he heard a satisfied moan from Peter who stared at him with half-lidded eyes, panting as he looked at him. Oh yes. Peter was only looking at him, and he desperately craved Wade and his cock that were the only things that could sate his thirst and lust. This is going to be a long night, Wade thought to himself, as he began to fuck Peter again, thrusting his hips and cock into his baby boy, listening as he moaned his name and held onto him tightly.

Wade fucked Peter in almost every position he knew, and they were not limited to the bed. They pretty much toured the apartment, even ending up with Peter pressed against the glass windows that looked out over the city as Wade fucked him from behind. Being seen by others while he was getting fucked was apparently a kink Peter had, and if it got him off on being watched, or at least the thought he was, then Wade was happy to oblige.

"You get off on this stuff, huh Peter? You like the thought of people seeing you get fucked over and over, to see you getting filled with cum?"

Peter moaned as Wade thrusted into him, his hot breath hitting the cool glass and leaving condensation on it. He smiled as he looked at Wade, who was focusing on drilling his long cock deep into him.

"Only so that they can see that I belong to you…"

Wade felt a fluttering feeling in his stomach at those words, and he was almost thrown off his rhythm. Peter giggled at the surprised look on Wade's face, and Wade grunted as he snapped his hips into Peter harder than before, causing Peter to gasp at the pleasure Wade's cock was making him feel.

Pressing Peter against the cool glass while he was talking dirty to him made Wade aroused too, and it didn't take long for him to cum inside Peter as his lover moaned his name as he was pressed against the glass, panting and eagerly thrusting his hips against him, meeting his thrusts halfway. As Peter came and sprayed the glass with his cum Wade burrowed himself deep within him, releasing yet another load of his cum and filling his lover with his hot seed. Peter moaned as he turned his head back over his shoulder and kissed Wade passionately, holding one hand on the glass and the other holding onto Wade's head as he stood on one leg with Wade holding up the other. As cum leaked from his gaping and twitching pink hole Peter was still thrusting his hips against Wade's throbbing cock as he looked at him with rose-colored cheeks and half-lidded eyes.

"One more round… Pease Wade…"

Wade groaned as he heard Peter's request, feeling exhausted after all the rounds that they had had. It would seem that even his healing factor couldn't keep up with is extremely horny lover. But he nodded nonetheless, and when Peter smiled and pecked him on the lips Wade found some extra energy deep within him and picked Peter up bridal style and walked them back into their bedroom. Wade laid Peter down on the bed, and then he himself lied down on the bed, resting his head on the sweat-soaked pillows. He motioned for Peter to come closer, and Peter smiled as he climbed on top of Wade, moaning as he jutted his hips back and forth against Wade, their cocks rubbing against each other.

"I thought you said that I was the one who wouldn't be able to walk for a week?~"

Peter said the words in a coy tone, and Wade grunted as looked at Peter, who smirked at him.

"I'm only human Peter. But if you want to go another round or a hundred I am always ready. After all…"

As Wade spoke the words he grabbed Peter's left hand and brought it to his lips as he kissed it.

"I would go through anything for you my love."

Wade felt the line might have been a bit cheesy, but to his surprise it threw Peter off guard, and he slowed down his hips movements as his confident smirk disappeared. Peter leaned forward over Wade, hovering over him. He stared deep into Wade's eyes before closing them and kissing Wade. It was a simple kiss, yet Wade could feel the love that Peter was pouring into it as he kissed his lips. As he pulled away he mimicked what Wade had done and took Wade's right hand in his own and kissed it.

"I love you too Wade."

Wade smiled at the words, and for a moment he forgot his fatigue, pain from his scars and his aching legs and only felt warmth travel throughout his system. He gave Peter an earnest smile, and Peter returned it before he closed his eyes and began to slowly but steadily move his hips against Wade's cock. Wade hissed at the friction and instinctively brought his hands to Peter's ass to grab it. Peter smiled as he bit his lower lip, massaging Wade's muscular arms with his hands.

"I think you've done enough for tonight Wade. Why don't you just lie back on the bed and relax while I do all the work? You can see it as me making up for all the rounds so far…"

Wade huffed as he could hear the somewhat smug undertone that Peter had in his speech, no doubt implying that he was old and couldn't keep up with him. Well he would show him! This was more than likely exactly what Peter wanted him to do. But at this point it didn't matter, he was too tired to think it over or care. So Wade simply began to tighten his hold on Peter's ass as he himself began to thrust his hips up at Peter, signaling him that he wanted his lover to start riding him. Peter smiled at Wade before he opened his mouth and let his spit drool down on Wade's cock as he coated it with it. Wade panted at the erotic sight of his lover sitting on his lap with his mouth open and tongue out, letting his spit coat his throbbing coat as his tender hands massaged it. When Peter felt that the large length that even his two hands couldn't fully cover he moved up on his legs, positioning the tip of Wade's cock at his gaping entrance before slowly sliding down, moaning as he felt the length slide into him once more. Feeling the bumps of his lovers' manhood run against his walls made Peter moan, and his cock had already gone from soft to hard from the pleasure he was feeling from being penetrated.

Slow and steady at first, Peter began moving his body up and down, his palms against Wade's muscular chest for support. Wade helped to lift him and bring him down with his hands, which were still grabbing his perfectly round and bouncy ass cheeks. Soon enough Peter had gotten a rhythm going as he went up and down as he rode Wade's cock, his hips going up and down faster and faster. Wade groaned as Peter slammed down onto his body and his cock went in and out of the slick and warm hole. The fact that Peter's cock, which was already leaking pre-cum, was slapping against his stomach every time Peter went down only made him more aroused.

As Peter went faster and faster, his hands now holding onto Wade's wrists for support while Wade still had an iron grip on his ass cheeks and guided him up and down, Wade felt that his next and final climax was quickly approaching. His hips were tired, the both of them were sweating, as seen by the sheen that could be seen on Peter's perfect skin, and Wade was pretty sure that at this point they were not only panting because they were aroused, but because they were exhausted from fucking each other.

Nevertheless Wade put in maximum effort, and when he heard Peter moan out that he was getting closer he knew it was time.

"Ah… Wade… Mmmnnn… I'm getting so close… Ahn… I'm gonna cum Wade!"

Wade gritted his teeth as he heard Peter speak, and he stretched out his legs to the edge of the bed and pushed against the frame of the bed with his legs, while his head pushed against the headboard of the bed. With both his head and feet supporting his body Wade could snap his hips and cock more forcefully up into his lover sweet wet hole, and as he pounded Peter with his cock with much more rigorous force than before he made sure to aim for the prostate. Peter threw his head back and moaned out load as Wade hit his sensitive sweet spot deep within him, and closed his eyes in ecstasy as Wade's long throbbing cock pushed him over the edge once again, causing his cock to shoot out one last load of hot cum that spurted over the right side of Wade's face. Feeling Peter's ass tighten at the moment of ejaculation Wade burrowed his fingers deep into the soft flesh of Peter's ass, and with one final mighty thrust he shoved his engorged cock deeper than he had ever pushed it before into Peter's pink hole, and he came one last time, spurting hot and thick cum over and over into Peter, filling his warm hole to the brim with his seed. Wade's cock had hit his prostate just at the perfect moment that he had his legs spread as wide as he could and Peter saw stars as he silently screamed with an open mouth at the last pounding Wade gave him, and he moaned as he could feel a gush of warm cum that filled his ass. Peter looked up into the ceiling as his entire body was in ecstasy and trembled from the pleasure surging through him and traveling up his spine. Feeling his lovers' seed fill him up from the inside was something Peter never got tired with, and it still made him feel warm and full inside.

As Wade lowered his hips Peter collapsed on top of him, moaning as he could still feel Wade's long, throbbing and swelling cock shoot out hot jets of cum into his abused pink hole, filling his warm cavern with so much seed that Peter felt as if it was pushing against his stomach. As he looked up at Wade he noticed his own cum on Wade's face, and Peter cupped his lovers face as he licked it off of him, moaning as he tasted his own cum. Wade groaned at the erotic display and captured Peter's lips in a passionate kiss, taking the moment to pull out of Peter, which caused his lover to whine as the length slid out of his leaking hole. Peter looked over his shoulder and noticed Wade's cum-soaked cock and licked his lips at the erotic sight. Before Wade could say or do anything Peter had turned around, still hovering over him but now with his head over his cock. Peter opened his mouth and leaned down as he began licking Wade's cock clean with his tongue, running it all over it and sucking passionately on the head as if it was a lollipop. Wade groaned at the pleasure as he propped himself up, now staring into Peter's gaping asshole. He had really stretched it a lot over the night, as he was pretty sure that he would have no problem fisting Peter if he so wished. As he took hold of the ass cheeks with his hands and began to gently spread the hole with his thumbs he noticed that his cum had completely filled Peter's hole. It was up to the brim, the white substance sticking together as Peter's pink hole was still closing and opening itself.

"Fuck, Peter, You're completely full of my cum… Looks like I filled you up to the brim."

Peter let go of the head of Wade's cock with a loud pop and moaned as he clenched his ass, swaying his hips as he tried to keep the cum from dribbling out of his hole. Wade chuckled and ran his tongue over the entrance, listening to Peter gasp and whine as his sensitive pink hole was abused.

"Wade… Stop it~"

Wade smirked as he left Peter's hole alone and began to gently massage his lovers back the best he could, knowing it would be stiff the next morning. Peter turned his attention back to Wade's cock after he had spoken and gave the tip of Wade's cock a final, lovingly kiss as he silently thanked it for all the cum that it had filled him up with from the inside. He blushed as he ran a hand over his stomach, swearing that he could feel the warm seed inside filling him up to the brim. Peter let go of Wade's cock and sat up only to fall back down on Wade, turning around and snuggling into his lover's embrace. Wade sighed as he pecked Peter on the lips, pulling the blanket over the two of them the best he could, but only partially seeing how sweaty and warm they both were.

As he wrapped his arms around Peter he noticed how much of a mess they had made, but he decided to save the cleaning for later. Right now he only wanted to hold Peter as he drifted to sleep. Wade gently ran his fingers through Peter's hair, and he could feel the sweat that had seeped into it. Peter hummed gently as he snuggled against Wade's body, using the blanket to wipe of the sweat that was the closest to his face.

"I think we might have gotten a bit overboard."

Peter chuckled as he spoke the words, and he smiled as he could feel Wade's chest rumble as he too laughed.

"Just a bit?"

Peter grinned as he looked up at Wade.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

Wade huffed as he pecked Peter on his forehead.

"I did enjoy it. Just like I enjoy doing anything with you."

Peter smiled at those words, remembering how Wade had told him that just spending time with him, doing just mundane things, was enough for him. Peter yawned as ran his hand over Wade's back, massaging it gently while he let his index finger run across the spine.

"I hope we get more moments like these. You know… Without interruptions."

Wade sighed as he looked down on Peter, who had a tinge of sadness in his eyes as he spoke the words. Wade lifted Peter's chin with his left hand that was free and kissed Peter gently on the lips. Peter kissed back and closed his eyes, sighing as he enjoyed the moment. When they pulled apart Wade was smiling at him.

"Did you enjoy that moment?"

Peter blinked at him in confusion but nodded slowly, and Wade smiled as he nodded in return.

"Then that's alright, isn't it? I know that you have busy life Peter, and that isn't going to change. And I don't want you to change either; you're a good person with a big heart that wants to help everyone. If that means less time with me then that's fine."

Peter smiled as he looked fondly at his lover, feeling warmth spread within him as Wade's words repeated themselves in his mind.

"Sometimes I think I care too much…"

Wade shook his head and gazed deep into Peter, communicating with his eyes before he spoke.

"Kindness and caring is not a weakness Peter. I thought so once, but I was a fool. The world needs more people like you Peter, people who care about others… Even people like me."

As Wade had finished speaking he sighed, his eyes closing as he no doubt was reminiscing about his past deeds. Peter went up a bit and kissed Wade on the lips, getting his attention back to him.

"You are not who you were Wade. Stop beating yourself up over it. Aunt May might not see it right now, but she will come to see you as I see you, you'll see."

Wade looked at his lover who had a determined look in his eyes as he gazed at him.

"Aye aye sir."

Wade spoke the words with a tinge of humor to them, but he did feel better after hearing them. Satisfied with his answer Peter yawned and snuggled into Wade, who smiled at his needy boyfriend who loved to cuddle. Then again he was a sucker for cuddling too, and he reached out to turn off the lights before embracing Peter and shutting his eyes.

"Sleep tight Peter, or well… As tight as you can I suppose?"

Wade smirked as he spoke, running his right hand over and in-between Peter's round ass, feeling a bit of his sticky cum that had poured out of his lovers pink hole. Peter blushed and smacked Wade's arm with his hand, but he allowed Wade to caress and grab his ass with his hand, moaning slightly as he pressed himself close to Wade. This made Wade chuckle, but he decided that it was enough for one night and instead chose to caress Peter's back gently, knowing that it would most likely hurt in the morning. Peter sighed happily and the two began to drift to sleep, their irregular breathing smoothing out, and soon enough they were at peace.

That was when the phone on the nightstand on the right side of the bed behind Peter's back began to ring. Peter's eyes shot open, and his fingers that had been hugging Wade's back dug into it with such force that Wade yelped. Wade blinked a few times before he realized what was going on, and as he looked at Peter he gulped as he saw murder in them.

Before Wade could react or the third ring of the phone could chime, Peter turned around in the bed, raised his right arm and like the swift hammer of Thor he brought his fist downwards and smashed the phone and the nightstand in one fell swoop. Wade looked in awe as the entire phone was destroyed and scattered on the floor in pieces, and the wood of the nightstand was shattered. Peter looked at his work with satisfaction and nodded before promptly turning back to Wade, snuggling into him and wrapping his slender legs around Wade's longer legs and his arms around Wade's broad upper body.

"Wrong number."

Peter mumbled the words into Wade's chest, and Wade could only laugh nervously at what had just transpired as Peter sighed in content as he snuggled closer into Wade's broad chest. Peter was hugging him so tightly that Wade almost felt like a prey that had fallen victim to a boa constrictor who was in the process of squeezing the life out of him by wrapping its body around him. Wade smiled and rubbed Peters back up and down in a slow motion, relaxing Peter who eased his grip on Wade but still held onto him tightly as he snuggled into him. Soon enough they were both asleep, but before Wade fell asleep he mused on what a peculiar boyfriend he had found himself with.

As the Wade's alarm clock began to ring the next morning Peter and Wade woke up, and Peter noticed that he had untangled himself from Wade during his sleep. He sat up in bed and yawned as he stretched him arms, wincing a bit as his back ached. Guess even his accelerated healing needed more time to fix his body after last night's endeavors. Peter felt his cheeks heat up a bit as the memories flooded his brain, and he looked over at Wade, who turned from the edge of the bed to him as he had turned off the alarm clock. Wade smiled and put a warm hand on Peter's left thigh.

"How do you feel sunshine?"

Well, his back was aching a bit, but overall Peter felt that all the stress that had built up over such a long time had completely washed off of him, and he almost felt as if he was reborn.

"A bit sore, but I feel good."

Wade smiled as he looked at Peter and his body that had multiple hickeys on it from last night.

"Good enough to give me a good morning kiss?"

Peter chuckled, and though he didn't particularly enjoy morning kisses as morning breaths usually stank, he made an exception today. Peter closed his eyes and leaned into Wade, kissing him. Wade snuck his hand up Peter's thigh and grabbed his cock, causing Peter to gasp. Wade took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside Peter's mouth. At first Peter thought he was going to taste the bitter morning taste mouths usually had, but to his surprise Wade's mouth tasted like coffee! Peter opened his eyes as his senses sprung to life, and he cupped Wade's face with his right hand while his left hand rested on the bed, mapping out Wade's mouth. Peter moaned as the rich and flavorful coffee taste entered his mouth, and as he pulled away he could see Wade smiling gleefully at him.

"How's that for a morning kiss?"

Peter smiled as he laughed.

"Wade, did you drink coffee just because you know that I think morning kisses taste bad?"

Just looking at Wade already told him the answer, and Wade grinned as he nodded. Peter then heard a "ping" sound, and Wade made an "ah" sound as he turned around, and suddenly the bedroom smelled like bacon. Peter's eyebrows furrowed at the sudden smell, and as Wade whisked up a tray with a fork, knife, plate of bread, omelets, bacon and a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice his jaw dropped.

"When did you have time to prepare all of this? Did you leave the bed Wade?"

Wade laughed as he shook his head, enjoying the confusion and delight that Peter had as he gently placed the tray on his lap.

"I had it prepared yesterday. I wanted to surprise you in the morning on the account of it being our anniversary and all that.

Peter felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on him as he stared at Wade in horror, but as soon as Wade began to laugh and smile at him he knew something was up.

"Just kidding~"

Peter felt a wave of relief wash over him, and he snatched the pillow behind his back and smacked Wade in the face with it. Wade continued to laugh and Peter pouted, embarrassed that he had actually believed that he had forgotten their anniversary. Wade dried the tears from his laughter from the corner of his eyes as he gazed at Peter with a warm smile.

"There was no special occasion at all, other than the fact that I just wanted to do something nice for you since I had noticed that you were stressed out this past month."

Peter felt a fluttering feeling in his stomach at those words, and he suddenly felt very warm and fuzzy inside as his heart beat faster. He leaned over carefully and kissed Wade on the lips, which turned into a deep kiss that left him breathless.

"Thank you Wade."

Peter smiled as he spoke the words, stroking Wade's hand with a lingering touch as Wade smiled back at him. When Wade gestured for him to eat his breakfast before it got cold Peter felt that his curiosity had to be sated.

"I get that you could have had the plates ready from the night before, but how did you manage to have eggs, bacon, coffee and juice ready?"

Wade gave Peter a smug smirk as he folded his arms, preparing to explain how brilliant he was.

"Well I had a cooler for the juice to keep it cold, and I had a mini microwave to heat up the eggs. I also had the coffee maker in the room, so making the coffee was no problem."

Peter nodded slowly as he sipped on the hot coffee, savoring its taste as it went into his mouth.

"And the bacon? Did you warm that up too?"

Wade's grin became even wider at the question, and Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Nope! I bought a special alarm clock that also makes bacon in the morning!"

Peter put down the cup as he half-smiled in disbelief at Wade before he laughed.

"Oh come on, you didn't do that…"

Wade's smirk grew even wider as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Didn't I?"

Peter looked at him with a coy smile as he put down the tray between them and climbed halfway over Wade, looking down beside the bed. And damn it if Wade wasn't right: beside the bed was a big wooden rectangular box that had pig ears and a nose with eyes painted onto it. On the right side was a timer, and as Peter looked to the side he saw that it was open, with a silver plate coming out that had bacon on it. Peter looked up at Wade, who grinned ear to ear, and Peter couldn't help but burst out laughing at the ridiculous yet wonderful thing that Wade had bought to cheer him up. Even after all this time Wade could still surprise him in the most unexpected and amazing ways.

"Did you mean what you said yesterday Wade? About me inspiring you so much? About being a real hero?"

The thought had suddenly entered Peter's mind, and as he couldn't shake it away he decided to ask Wade who simply smiled at him.

"Of course. After all, being a hero is not about powers or features as you can strip those away. It's not about where you're from or if you're pretty enough to be adored. What makes someone a hero is being willing to help others. And anyone can do that… Even me."

Wade took Peter's hand and kissed his ring finger gently, and for a moment Peter wished that he had a wedding ring on that finger and blushed at the thought of being married to Wade.

"You showed me that I could be a hero Peter, and that makes you my hero."

Peter blushed as Wade's words sank in, and Wade leaned forward and kissed Peter passionately, stroking his cheek with his thumb; Peter felt a fluttering feeling in his stomach at Wade's passionate words.

As Wade and Peter ate their breakfast Peter silently thought to himself that he couldn't be happier than he was at the moment. That was true until Wade proposed to him months later, and as Peter held his speech during the wedding he talked about the breakfast he had with Wade that morning, and how it was at that moment that he had truly felt that he wanted to wake up every single day with the man next to him in the bed. Even if they wouldn't always have much time together because of their busy super-hero lives, Peter treasured the times they found themselves finding some alone time together, enjoying each other's presence without the need for it to be a special moment. Just being with the one you loved with your whole heart was special enough for Peter and Wade.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Well this whole thing took a lot longer than I expected, and it got a lot longer too haha. Probably the longest fic I have ever written and I honestly have some mixed feelings about it. It feels like it is a bit too similar to other fics that I have written, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and if you did please consider leaving a review with your thoughts, I really appreciate every one of them.


End file.
